Prince Of Persia Epilogue
by BadOldWestern
Summary: first chapter is lemons, plus spoilers for movie. then i got a little two wrapped up in a new story line so we're going to see how that goes...so the story continues This is a DastanXOC story, so if you don't like it, stop reading 20 chapters and berating me for writing the story I chose to write. I didn't make you read this, so stop blaming me. Some of you Anons are disgusting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! i know i haven't published anything in a while, but i just saw Prince of Persia a couple days ago, and starting writing this an hour after i got back from the theater. It. Was. Epic. And i'm not even one for disney films, in fact, i think they are evil destroyers of good stories. but pirate of the caribbean were good movies. anywho, it was incredibly badass. 3 Jake Gyllenhaal is my future husband. not a life changing movie, i'll admit, but i'm a sucker for actiony historical kinda-sort fantasy fighting movies that distract fromt he real world for a while

this takes place after the ending

contains spoilers.

and lemony goodness at the end, maybe a sequel if you're really nice

warning; mature content

without further ado, Tamina and Dastan on their wedding night, where Dastan kind of explains what happened at the end of the movie

************spoiler tags**********

don't say i didn't warn you

...okay i'll shut up.

"Dastan, you'll let in a draft, close the curtains." Tamina glanced up from the dressing table, where she was brushing her hair. She raised her eyebrows. He was staring again.

He had not stopped gaping since noon, when they finally set eyes on each other for the marriage ceremony. There had been much feasting and dancing, so many gifts of silk and gold. But the most valuable gift she had received from her fiancé days before, the first time she met him. It now sat in its rightful place in the temple, which made her feel safe to know. She was also curious on the look in his eye when he gave it to her, like he was in on a secret about her she did not know. He had a similar look on his face now.

"Will you stop gaping at me and do as I ask?" she said, her tone a bit sharper to shake both of them from their daydreaming.

He grinned from his spot on the balcony and stepped inside the room, drawing the curtains behind him.

"Sorry about that, I was just comparing the brilliance of your beauty to the blessed moon out tonight."

She glanced up at him from brushing her hair, looking at him with disdain.

"You really are a terrible flatterer."

He laughed. "I try."

She pulled a small gold dish closer to her and began depositing the rings, bangles and necklaces adorning her body.

"There is something I have been wondering." She said plainly, seeming focused on her task.

"And I will do anything I can to answer, my princess." He said with a bow. She sneered.

"That for example, is what I mean to ask about," she turned back to her mirror. "You have known me for a total of four days, yet you behave as if we have been…acquainted for much longer."

"You question my informality with you? Does it offend? I mean no disrespect"

"No, it just…it's a surprise. No one really feels so comfortable around me. It's actually quite refreshing, no ones treated me like that in years."

"So you are glad that I do not act beneath you?"

"I am glad that we act as equals." She said loudly. "Why do you treat me like that?" she said in a quieter tone, blushing over raising her voice. This man was her husband, and in the short time she knew him he just infuriated her over nothing. But it didn't feel like a short time with him. She felt like they knew much more about each other than he let on. She just could not remember.

"You wonder why I want to respect but be myself around my first wife?" he teased. She smiled. "Well, if you were wondering, I just feel that we were…destined to be together."

"I thought you made your own destiny."

"I do. And from the first moment I saw you I wanted you in it."

"Really." she rolled her eyes. Another flatterer. She was so bored with those types of men.

"Well, then you opened your mouth, and that did change a few things, but yes, I did."

She laughed, but paused. "Tell me what you know about that dagger." She challenged. This is what she had been aiming for.

His face sank. He bit his lip. "You could say you and I have a history, my princess." He settled down on the bed, a subtle hint she should join him on it soon.

"You mean you used the dagger to erase it." She sat down on the mattress next to him, folding her legs under her neatly and draping her skirt over her feet.

"Yeah." He nodded, lying back and folding his hands behind his head.

"But that's impossible." She scooted closer to him, curious to what happened.

"Let me explain."

"I think it best you do." She stared at him intently. His blue eyes bore into hers, and then slipped around her figure, draped in white silk for their wedding night. She could tell he wished for more wedding night activities to ensue. He reached forward to smooth her thick black hair out of her face. Once it was tucked neatly behind her ear his hand flowed down the tendril down her neck and resting lazily on her shoulder. He glanced back up at her eyes, which were following his movements and gave her a look as if to say _is this alright?_

She nodded, her dark eyes shaded heavily in black and gold seemed calm and almost eager.

"Tell me what happened." She said, leaning forward intently. He sighed, knowing he would hopefully get what he wanted after she got her story.

"Well, let's say the hourglass was shattered by my uncle, who is now dead, and I reversed time to the first time I ever saw the dagger."

"Why?" she was very confused. He toyed with the sash of her gown, staring intently at it. She repeated her question and he looked back deeply into her eyes.

"You died."

She leaned back a little bit. She could not believe it.

"And…where you and I…very close?" she had to approach this delicately.

"You were forced to become my brother's wife, you helped me escape after I was framed for the death of my father, the king, but then you tried to kill me. You were the most spoiled, arrogant, impossible woman I had ever met. Just being near you made my blood boil. And then," she was blushing madly at this part, " I learned your insults and proud comments only made me love you even more."

She smiled shyly. "Did I really insult you?"

He grinned at her "Constantly."

"How did I die?" she started playing with her sash as well. He slipped his hand closer to hers and intertwined his fingers in hers, gently holding her hand.

His face became a bit more serious. "In the temple you and I were dangling off a cliff. I was holding your wrist and we were both about to fall, but you told me to drop you so I could stop my uncle from accessing the sands. I refused, but you let go. I tried to keep you alive, I really did…but you let go and I couldn't…" his voice was breaking. He looked ashamed. "I couldn't hold you up and you fell and I had to get the dagger."

He didn't look in her eyes. She gently lifter her hand and drew it to the side of his face, pulling his eyes to look into hers.

"And if it happened again, based on my duty and honor I would say the same thing. You did nothing wrong, Dastan."

He wrapped his hand around her wrist and kissed her palm, staring into her eyes. She got chills down to her toes.

"Tell me the full story, so we can sort this out." She said patiently.

He smiled at her, and gently moved her so her legs draped gently across his lap. He toyed with an anklet she was wearing, and glanced back up at her.

"That could take a while."

"Well we best get comfortable." She slid off the bed and stepped behind the dressing screen, emerging moments later in a long white nightdress, but simpler and a bit less structured than the gown she wore minutes before. It hung freely and gently over her body. She smiled at him, because once again he was staring. She climbed back on their bed.

She slid forward so she was seated on his lap and leaned her head against his shoulder. She grinned up at him. He seemed a bit thrown off.

"I'm ready, continue."

He laughed to himself, and began telling the story.

It took about an hour to get from the beginning to end, give backgrounds to the character of his brothers, father and uncle, and to explain a few other bits of the story she did not understand the first time.

"It just seems so sad that I can not remember it."

He kissed her head.

"No, it's tragic that I have to woo and seduce you all over again."

She laughed and he leaned back so he was holding her in a bit more of a cradle. Her laughter faded as he brought her face closer to his. They stared at each other a few moments before he leaned down and kissed her gently. She placed a hand on his face and tilted her head, deepening the kiss. His arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer.

She switched her position so she was seated in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. As the passion intensified their chests pressed against each other and moving together. He started sliding up the hem of her dress so it was settled around her hips as he traced circles on the skin of her back.

She started to attempt to remove the chest plate of his armor, only to find it was very difficult to remove.

"You really had to wear this today?" she growled against his lips.

He laughed. "I thought I looked dashing."

She snorted. "It's…impossible…to get…off."

She pulled him forward so she had better access to the ties and buckles of his chest plate. He kept a hand on her back to keep her from losing her balance and making both of them topple over. She placed her chin on his shoulder so she could see what she was doing. He kissed her neck, and then slowly ran his tongue down her throat, earning a small sharp intake of breathe from her. He started to suck on her neck and she moaned quietly.

"Do you like that?" he asked smugly. She bit her lip, infuriated with herself. But she finally unclasped the last of the pieces holding the sides of the armor on. She leaned back and he helped her ease it over his head. He threw it on the floor and it landed with a crash.

"Do you want to wake the whole palace?" she snapped.

"Well, if you're worried about noise, trust me, there will be much louder tonight, Tamina." He said, with the same arrogant tone.

She was about to argue with him, but got a better idea.

"Oh not tonight Dastan, I'm much too tired." She managed a yawn. "Pleasant dreams."

He glared at her. "You're joking."

She smiled. "I'm sorry; it's just there was so many festivities that I can barely stay awake a moment longer. Good night."

She lifted the silk sheets and slid under them, curling into a tight ball.

Dastan stared at her. He felt like an idiot. What man was denied sex from his wife on their wedding night? He would not be that man.

"Well, if you insist." He said, sliding in next to her.

That made her suspicious. He was a man, so he obviously would not cave that easily. And she knew the way he looked at her. Like a dog with a bone being held over his face.

He sighed and placed a hand on her hip. She bristled as he curled up against her back.

"Goodnight darling." He purred in her ear. She bit her lip and tried to hide her arousal.

His hand began to dance along her hip to her thighs. She tried to wiggle away but he wrapped an arm firmly around her waist and held her still. She whimpered as his fingers finished their passage and slipped between her legs. He held his hand against for only for a moment's breath before he plunged one finger gently inside of her. Her hips bucked instantly and she cried out. He silenced her with a kiss on the side of her neck.

"I think I've been through enough to claim what's mine." He growled.

"You keep your hands to yourself, you pig-headed, arrogant, perverted..."

He moved his finger around in slow circles, his thumb finding a bud of nerves and stroking it. She completely lost her train of thought and began to writhe on the sheets. Keeping his hand where it was, he rolled her onto her back and held himself over her. He smiled as she moaned, and slipped another finger in, thrusting both in and out. Her hips began to meet the pace he set. He bent his head down to kiss her. She kissed back but bit down on his lip hard when he pressed down on her bud. They both yelped; him in pain and her in surprise. Then they locked eyes and realized what happened, laughing together quietly.

He slid a third finger in, causing her to gasp. She was so tight. He eventually sped up the pace until she was seeing stars. Her walls clamped down and she rolled onto her side, shaking from the after effects of her orgasm. He grinned and rolled to his side, watching her panting. He brushed some stray hairs from her face and kissed her cheek.

"So is it worth staying up for now?" he whispered.

She flipped him over so she was seated on his stomach. Her backside rubbed against him and he instantly became hard. He couldn't wait anymore

He sat up and held her so she straddled his lap.

"this will hurt." He warned.

"Thank you for coddling me, really, I love how you're so delicate with women." She snapped sarcastically. He laughed softly and stroked the side of her face.

Her hiked up her nightdress, brought her hips down and eased into her.

She cried out, loudly, tears pricking her eyes. He caught her mouth in a kiss and slowly began to shift his hips to move in and out of her. She moaned as he pulled down at the neckline of her gown, playing with her small breasts, kissing and licking them. He heard one sharp intake of breath as he increased the pace and thrust deeper into her core, making her gasp. Her moaning got louder and louder as speed increased, she leaned down her head to kiss him, their tongues mingling.

His fingers toyed with her nipples, pinching and flicking them. He wrapped his lips around one as his fingers played with the other, rolling it with his tongue.

She came again, walls tightening once more. He rode out her orgasm with a few more thrusts until he ejaculated inside her. She relaxed into his arms, he was still holding her on his lap. He planted a kiss on her shoulder as she nuzzled his neck with her face.

"So far you're not a terrible husband" she muttered.

"Well that's one day down, at this rate things can't get any worse." He laughed.

She smiled shyly, pushing on his beck slowly so she was lying on his chest.

"well we have time."

"Plenty of it."

"I'm glad that I met you…I mean…even though I wish I could remember- "

"Don't talk like that. Right now I'm just so happy you're alive, and mine."

She blushed. "did we ever…do these things…"

He shook his head. "No." he said seriously.

"did you want to?"

"Every day, if you would be quiet long enough for me to enjoy it."

She hit his arm. "I feel so desired." She teased.

"You should. You're beautiful."

"You think so?"

"Yes." He smoothed her hair out of her face. She smiled to herself and snuggled closer.

"Well that explains why you can't take your eyes off me."

AN- my first lemon, please go easy on me!


	2. Chapter 2

"'Dastan, where's the dagger?'

'You're welcome to search me for it. You'll have to be very thorough.'"

Tamina laughed, interrupting Dastan's reverie.

"You did not say that!"

"I did." Her husband replied

"And how did I respond?"

"I'm pretty sure you just rolled your eyes and looked disgusted." Dastan grinned as she made a face at him.

"I'm sure that I found a completely suitable response. One that you are far too embarrassed to repeat, for you can never do anything that could possibly hurt your pride."

He laughed at this.

"What makes you think you know me so well?"

"Oh please, it's not as if you're that difficult to read." She gloated.

He sat up in bed.

"Really?"

"Of course, you make it quite simple to see right through you." she replied.

"Is that right." He murmured, grabbing his bride around the shoulders and planting an early morning kiss on her lips.

They were enjoying their first morning as man and wife, watching the sun slowly slant up, filling the room with a last golden glow. The mosaic design of tiling on the floor sparkled and the gold ornamentation on the furniture sent refracted light dancing in the walls. They lay in each others arms admiring the dawn.

"Let's play find the dagger." She murmured and the two of them fell into a fit of laughter. She rolled on top of him and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"I can't believe I got this lucky."

She laughed. "Why, you found a wife so superior to yourself?"

He whispered. "No, you're alive. And I got to marry you."

Her eyes widened.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Dastan, even if you saved the dagger, and myself, once before, it does not mean that my sacred duty is over. I must do anything to keep it safe, even if it risks my own safety."

"Or your life." He said dryly, turning his head away to look out the window.

She smiled weakly and lifted his chin so he was looking at her again.

"You'll be there to protect me, won't you?"

"Yes." He said, very seriously.

"Then for now, we have nothing to fear." She kissed his forehead.

He grunted in agreement and rolled over on top of her.

"Dastan! Don't!" she laughed out but soon thought better of it.

If every morning would begin like this, this would be a very blessed union indeed.

"Must I go?" Dastan whined.

Tamina laughed, straightening the collar to his silk robe.

"Yes, you must address the public. These are your people now too." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

He groaned.

"I think we should have at least a week of privacy and it's not required that we leave the bedchamber." He teased, grabbing her around the waist as she attempted to walk away to get dressed. "Doesn't that sound tempting?" he whispered in her ear as he planted kisses down the side of his neck.

"I'm a priestess remember? Giving into temptation is not what I do."

She said, quickly spinning out of his reach.

"Please let us retire to bed one more time, as tribute to your gods!" he proclaimed.

She laughed. "Such lust shall damn you forever, Prince Dastan. Those who easily submit to temptation are thought to be weak."

"Yes, but no strong man has had such a wife." His hands motioning in an hourglass shape.

She yelped and hid her figure under a robe. "Dastan! Honestly you are so depraved."

"Better depraved than deprived, my sweet."

She scowled at him, trying hard to be serious.

"You will go to the village immediately. Do not keep your subjects waiting."

She sat down at the dressing table and began to braid her hair into one thick plait. Dastan shrugged and began to pull on a shirt.

"Acts like such a child." She muttered to herself. She looked up and stopped what she was doing.

"Dastan?"

"Yes?"

She stared at her reflection, but then turned her eyes to watch him in the mirror.

"Am I the same as I was before?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Was I different the first time you knew me?"

He strode over to her and stood behind her, leaning over and placing both hands on either side of the dressing table. His chest leaned gently against her back.

"In some ways, yes."

She looked down at the cosmetics on the table.

"How was I different?"

"It was the experiences that made you different, Tamina. You were a bit more manipulative, a bit more violent, but that's because you had to be."

Her mouth was set in a firm line, and he could tell she was not happy with his answer.

"Tamina, grieve warps personalities. I know I was different too."

"How were you different?" she whispered, still not looking up.

"Before I went through all that with you, I was childish, selfish, and arrogant."

"But you still are that." She muttered.

"Do you think that?" his eyes were intense in the mirror.

She returned his glance timidly.

"Dastan, I…"

He had already left the dressing table and walked to the other side of the room.

"Dastan, I didn't mean it like that."

"I spent every moment of this week with you being the only thing I could think about. The fact I would give up everything, even that stupid dagger, even this kingdom, even myself to make you safe astounds me on how you could consider it selfish."

"Well I wasn't there, was I?" she yelled in response. "It's not like I actually have any experience to look back on to remember your selflessness. All I have to look back on is these two weeks that I know you from."

"So tell me, what do these two weeks tell you?"

"Dastan, don't make me do this."

"Fine, fine we can pretend this never happened, of course." He laughed bitterly.

There was a knock at the door, causing the both of them to jump.

"Come in." Tamina called sharply, pulling the robe around her tighter.

Tus entered, looking a bit scared.

"Really you two, I think it's a bit early in the marriage for arguments." He tried to joke, but being faced with the grim couple before him he sobered.

"Dastan, it's best that you address the public, they need to meet their new ruler."

"Tus, father is the new ruler. I am but a prince."

"Yes, but you shall govern this portion of land, seeing as you married its princess."

Dastan face grew grim. No one had told him that. Tamina cleared her throat.

"Maybe it's best you do go."

Dastan stood up, glancing at her with a look crossed between anger and disappointment.

"Maybe it's best that I do." He said slowly, walking briskly out of the room. Tus exited quickly, not wanting to encounter more of the upset balance and the lacking of the early stages of marital bliss.

Tamina grabbed his arm before he left.

"Dastan, I want us to be happy." She said earnestly. His face softened. "But I'm not sure how happy we can be until you let go of the fact that I am not the Tamina you fell in love with. I'm the Tamina you met before that, and if events are what shape people's lives, I will never be her."

His eyes looked deeply remorseful. He stroked the side of her face gently before turning away.

"I'm sorry." He muttered before walking briskly out the door to perform his duties.

The city was, in a word, hot. The image of the buildings danced as the sun's rays beat down. Everything was shaky, and the crowds of people crushed together, shaking and jostling one another in the streets only filled the summer's heat with more warmth. Dastan dotted the back of his neck with a cloth, praying that the sun would find a cloud to hide behind.

He glanced around; peasants were pushing against each other to get a glimpse of him and his brothers, riding through the crowds of people as they parted like the sea. He rolled his eyes heavenward and groaned inwardly, just waiting for this day to be over.

A young girl sat on a rooftop, watching the chaos before her and boredly eating a stolen apple.

"Sayeh, help out with the laundry for once." Her sister Suri wined.

"Gods, they all look like fish, gaping at him. It's like he's some kind of prophet." She said bitterly, taking another sharp bite of the tangy apple skin.

Suri rang out a brown skirt in the bucket of soapy water.

"Sayeh, it's hot and I want to go inside, I'll finish faster if you help me."

"But it's boring inside." Sayeh leaned back and watched the crowds. "This fool invades our city and tacks us on to his empire in another hastily conquered addition, yet everyone acts like he belongs here, like he's welcome. It makes me sick."

"You should not speak so poorly of our prince; such words could be considered treason."

Sayeh tossed her apple in the air, briskly catching it with a swipe of her opposite hand. She ruffled her coarse golden hair with her hand, trying to bring some of it off her neck so she would not be entirely boiling in the heat.

"If you touch your hair with sticky fingers it'll make your hair dirty." Her sister advised.

"My hair's already dirty."

"Honestly, when is the last time you bathed?"

"I told you, I'll get around to it." Sayeh shrugged.

"You're disgusting, what man would want a filthy street mongrel like yourself as a wife?"

"The same kind of man who would want a pinch-faced little beetle wrapped up in her vanity." Sayeh shot back.

Suri's lip quivered.

"Suri, do not go crying to…"

"Parisa!" Suri shrieked.

"If you two could not fight for five minutes, may the gods rejoice." Their eldest sister climbed the stairwell opening to the roof of their small house.

"She started it." Sayeh said calmly, swinging her legs over the side of the roof. "Do we have any money for dinner?"

Parisa's face grew grim. "Not at the moment, no, but…"

"Perfect." Sayeh interrupted as she jumped down to the ground.

"Sayeh!" Parisa rushed to the edge of the roof. It was too late; she could see her sister's back dodging through the crowds.

"Parisa, Sayeh said I'm a pinch faced beetle, but I'm not, right?" Suri asked timidly. Ever since she turned twelve earlier that year, she did nothing but complain about her nose and stare it the mirror all day.

Parisa rolled her eyes up to the sky.

"Gods, grant me patience, so I do not kill my own sisters."

Suri laughed as Parisa pretended to chase into the house.

Sayeh knew where to find a rich man. Rich men stood at the front of crowds, due to their feeling of entitlement. Rich men liked to show just how much money they had by encrusting themselves in finery. Rich men stayed in groups, mocking the poor in the sewer below. Rich men usually carried their money in their right pockets, for easy access to appear gracious, whipping out a wallet to pay for trinkets of beautiful women or colleagues.

And as she pocketed a rich man's wallet, she couldn't help but grin to herself. But her face fell as soon as she heard the ever familiar words; "stop, thief!"

Then she began to run.

"Fucking hell." She muttered.

Dastan glanced up to see several men chasing a teenage girl through the crowd, a few guards joining the chase to catch the young girl. He snickered, remembering the similar situations he was in when he was younger. However, this girl was considerably slower than he was. They caught her after a long winded chase down and alley and up a ladder into a brothel, which was a decent place to hide, if you were a man. But a grimy, dirty teenage girl would be picked out instantly behind the silks and gems encrusting the dark haired beauties that kept men out all night.

Dastan watched carefully as the crowd parted and the girl was brought before him, one guard quietly explaining the situation. She was pushed roughly forward, her hands bound behind her back. She glared up at him, face swollen slightly. Women in the crowd were whispering behind veils and hands. Obviously this girl was a commonly known petty pickpocket.

He looked over the swell on her cheek.

"What happened there?" he asked, pointing at her newly bruised face.

She smiled bitterly. "Well, I decided to beat myself to pay tribute to our new prince, to show how unworthy I am." She bowed with an exaggerated flair. Guards stepped forward, unsheathing their swords. Insulting the prince could get her killed. Dastan appreciated her bluntness, but new that others might not see the humor in her voice.

"Well, we need to find more citizens with your enthusiasm and zeal. My people, I remember what it was like to struggle on the street before my father took me in and changed my life, please, men, release her."

She stared up at him, her face was blank, and the only signs of her emotions were her slightly flaring nostrils and tightly set jaw.

While his guards reluctantly went to unbind her, she was already two steps ahead. She had managed to get a blade out of nowhere, Dastan didn't even see it coming, and sliced the rope in half while her hands were behind her back. The crowd parted as she stalked away. As she was a few yards away, she turned suddenly.

"How grand it is our prince has such kinship for his people, seeing as he so easily abandons them for the pleasures of a palace, of an empire. And of course, he must spread the pleasure to all of those whose husbands were slaughtered under attack a few days ago, in territory our dear princes sough out to claim. Such a holy city now belonging to such a deserving prince." She spat on the ground.

All hell broke loose. The guards surged to arrest her for such disrespect, the crowd erupt in loud yells and gasps, and the Sayeh leapt up a ladder and vanished somewhere in the rooftops.

"Let her be, no use trying to hunt her down." Dastan yelled, and balance was hastily restored. He knew she let herself get caught on purpose, for she had it in her mind she would say such things to him. He shook his head as he moved his horse onward, fighting the sting her tone brought and how each word hit its mark, slowly cutting in his deepest insecurity; that maybe he did not deserve all he was given, and he was just lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was very foolish of you Sayeh."

Parisa pressed a damp cloth to her swollen face. Sayeh winced and cursed sharply under her breath.

The crowds had dispersed and the day's scene forgotten in public but very openly discussed behind closed doors, Sayeh was left in her house to brood while her three sisters fussed over and scolded her for the great scene she caused that afternoon.

"Might as well scrub down that rest of her, she'll be cleaner than she's been in weeks." Suri said, for she had been watching the sister's quarrel while wiping off the table. Alaleh, the second eldest sister who had been out working during the pleasant display, had listened to the story patiently, her dark eyes flickering slightly, though Sayeh was never sure if it was anger or amusement.

"Suri, just because you waste good water making sure your pretty little nose is clean doesn't mean I should to." Sayeh snapped.

Suri's hand flew up to her nose in horror, and she vanished up the mud brick stairs leading to the roof.

"Honestly, stop bringing up her nose. It's not her fault she ended up with father's face."

"But she doesn't have to fawn over a looking glass like its matter of life or death."

"Well it may just be. You both need to find good husbands Sayeh; we can't go on living like this." Parisa's voice shook a little bit. "I wish you would take your duty as a woman a bit more seriously. The one task in life you were given is to find a proper husband, and you do nothing but make the task more difficult. As if our poverty was not enough, your reputation can only politely be called tarnished."

Sayeh stared out the window with a dark look clouding her eyes.

Alaleh stepped forward gently.

"You don't want my life, Fila." Her even voice said calmly. Fila was her nickname for Sayeh when she was younger. She drew her veil over her face and stepped back behind the table.

"You are too smart for such a life. No man has a care for the words on a prostitute's tongue."

"Her tongue is too sharp for her own good; it will only end in trouble." Parisa snapped, striding across the room and reaching out the window, taking the dry clothes down from a line hung across the small alley between their house and the next.

"I do agree that Sayeh's display this afternoon was indeed foolish, and though there was truth behind her words, Sayeh must learn to hold her tongue in the presence of her superiors. She may be a very intelligent girl, but she has much to learn."

Sayeh vanished up the stairs like a cat; her years of thievery had her master the art of silence. Suri was already asleep on her pallet on the roof, on summer nights like these it was too hot to sleep indoors. There was a small pocket mirror curled in her fist. Sayeh laughed softly as she slipped the mirror out of her sister's hand and placed it in her pocket, so Suri would not wake up in a pile of shattered glass as she did once before.

She stepped up onto one of the waist-high walls surrounding the rooftop, plopping down on her backside and dangling one leg over either side. She could see the palace from this spot. She glared up at it, knowing that pig-headed prince was enjoying the luxuries awaiting him for the rest of his life. Sure, he lived the life she faced. But he was the one who got to escape.

"Sayeh?"

Alaleh sat down next to her, elegantly draping her legs to the side and covering them with her skirts, as if they were fine silk and not cheap brown linen. Sayeh glanced down at her black pants, smeared with dirt and cut short to show her legs. Alaleh gazed out at the night with her patient dark eyes. She brushed a few strands of her thick brown hair out of her eyes, the few cheap bangles on her wrist clinking gently. She smelled like jasmine and pears, just like Sayeh always remembered her smelling. Their mother smelled like that too.

"You are so fortunate to be the beauty of the family, sister." Sayeh said.

"And you have father's heart, and his wits. A face will grow old in time, but the heart never dies, remember he taught us that?"

"But a strong hard or even quick wit could not save him." Parisa said darkly.

Both girls glanced up in surprise, she had climbed onto the roof soundlessly and was smoothing Suri's hair out of her face, just as she did every night while wishing her pleasant dreams. "A face can gain a marriage, and a marriage will be permanent, even if the beauty fades."

"You speak the truth Parisa, but I don't think our Sayeh needs a husband to be happy."

"She'll need one for security. Look what happened to mother when father died, running a household without any help. Look what she gets for marrying a fool."

"Father was not a fool." Sayeh said faintly.

Both of her sisters stared at her. Sayeh and her father were inseparable, and as a child she would weep until his return when he left her. As she grew, the separations grew longer as her father journeyed farther away, but he always managed to spirit his way back to the household, telling stories and bringing gifts. Then one day, he left. That was always how it happened, but this time, he never came back.

He was a bandit, and he ran a caravan of burglarized goods. He was caught by the king's army, and his throat was slit.

"Father was not a fool." She repeated.

She stared at her sisters, and the faintest breeze rolled past, ruffling Sayeh's hair and vest. Her vest was red and made of soft, flowing fabric, styled to hang at the shoulders from a crocheted design of the same color yarn on the back. Her father brought it back from Turkey. It was his last gift to her, and she hadn't been without it in four years. Everything else she ripped or outgrew or lost, but this last piece she valued more highly than anything. She began to toy with the end of the fabric. She had tears in her eyes.

"He was a great man." She said finally, staring back down at the streets below.

"You need to forget about him." Parisa spat, striding back to the stairwell. "Stop dreaming and get back to reality, he's never coming back."

The thatch over the stairs closed with aloud thud. Suri stirred from her dreams, but only rolled over and muttered "One day, you'll all see. I'll have ten grand horses and a bushel of apples and I'll be married to the Oxen King!"

Alaleh raised her eyebrows. Sayeh just looked down at her sister with a confused expression.

"Oxen King?" She asked Alaleh.

"Don't ask me. That girl is not getting any more wine after dinner."

"Agreed."

Both sisters laughed softly. Alaleh brushed Sayeh's hair out of her face.

"I know you miss father. Parisa misses mother just about as much as you miss him, Fila, you must be more compassionate. We all have something to mourn."

Sayeh stared at her sister's beautiful face. In her eyes, Alaleh was the greatest beauty in the land, but she could now see the dark bruising under her eyes, the lines on her skin. Alaleh had lost the most of all. Her husband died after her parent's passing, so she rejoined her sisters to find their finances crumbling. And now instead of the town's beauty, the desert flower, she was a common prostitute. She sacrificed her dignity to ensure her sisters would not meet the same fate.

"Now, I have an idea." Alaleh interrupted her train of thought. She smiled mischievously, and Sayeh could only return the same smile, her sister's charm was so infectious. "When's the last time we stole something, together?"

Sayeh's smile widened. "It seems like it was forever ago."

"I know." Alaleh leaned forward lowering her voice. "How about when the dust settles after this incident, we treat ourselves to a little foolishness."

"Where?" Alaleh thought for a moment, then motioned to the palace up above them. Sayeh clapped her hands together, nodding fiercely.

"How long do you think it'll take for things to calm down around here?" Alaleh asked.

Sayeh looked thoughtful for a moment. "Two weeks." She responded surely.

"Fine, in two weeks we'll go and have a bit of fun. But Sayeh, this is the last time alright? We can't do this without getting caught much longer, time will catch up with us."

Sayeh looked sad, but nodded.

"Promise me, after this, no more stealing for fun?"

"No more stealing."

Alaleh smiled, gripping Sayeh's chin gently.

"Wait, I only said no stealing for _fun_."

They grinned at each other, climbing off the wall and settling down on their pallets.

"Two weeks, then." Sayeh said before drifting off to sleep.

Tamina had never felt this known in her entire life.

He knew her, what made her shriek and moan and writhe on the sheets below him. He easily converted her fumbling and awkward movements in slow and steady ones, he knew to be patient with her. As they lay in a tangle of limbs and hair and sheets and skin, he knew what to say, what to do. He knew what she wanted. He knew what to do to her, the best ways to make her scream. He knew where she began and where she ended.

She was waiting for the day where she would know him just do well, but as she walked down a corridor and his hand brushed hers, she still felt the same sharp jolt in her veins as she did the first he touched her. It never faded, never changed, and she never grew bored of the feeling, it felt better every time.

They were made for each other. Their bodies meshing together in harmony, every piece fit.

She felt like she was falling, an incredible moment after you jump and time slows down right before you land and hit the ground.

She had heard a spiritual guardian speak of such a thing called enlightenment, where one found such peace and serenity that they will forever be happy, and two weeks after her wedding, she felt sure she found it. But her clarity fogged when he whispered three words to her one night.

"I love you."

He had whispered it into her ear as he held her close, doing what they did just about every night. Her breathing, already ragged and rushed, slowed as she stared into his eyes as they glimmered at her in a look of passion she had never seen before. She could have died at that moment.

His hand slithered down her waist and wrapped around her body, holding her against him. He fell asleep soon after, feeling filled with peace. She couldn't move. She was still falling, but it wasn't exhilarating anymore. It scared her.

And she wondered how much he would know about her until she ran away.

She scrubbed at her back in the bathhouse. The palace had an elaborate bath, blue and gold tiles lining the walls and gardens surrounding it, with the roof opened up to face the sky. The water was cool, because at this time in summer hot water would boil any bathers.

She was seated on one of the steps leading into the pool. She had dismissed her servants and for the first time she could remember, she bathed herself. All her life she had people doing things for her. Tonight was different. Tonight she needed to be alone.

She stared at the moon overhead. It was high above, fading into a thin crescent above her.

She was angry at herself. The moment after everything changed with those three little words, she felt complete. Full.

But now she felt like the crescent moon above her. A sliver of her former self. She could not give all of herself to Dastan; her only purpose in this world was to protect the dagger. Why had she given himself over to him completely, even though she always knew she shouldn't? The gods gave her this duty, but how could they give this role to a meager human, known for their imperfection? She always put herself over humans, thinking she could not be tempted like they could. But she had been tempted, and she weakly gave in to the lust filling her soul for her blue eyed husband each night, the dagger slipping from her mind and she wrapped herself in bliss.

She did not hear him enter the bath. She only realized his presence when his shadow cloaked her as he blocked the moon from her sight. His face seemed hollow and empty, just as she was sure hers looked.

"Tamina." He said quietly.

"Dastan." She replied.

They had nothing else to say, but what they said communicated enough between them. Their words hung in the air as they battled for the right words.

He took her wrist firmly and led her to where the water was up to their waists. She drifted through the pool, feeling the cool water caress her skin as she glided over to his desired spot. He stopped and pulled her so she stood before him. She tried to cover herself, but he pushed her arms out of the way. Her arms fell to her sides, seeming useless.

"Why are you hiding yourself from me?" his eyes bore into hers. She couldn't make herself look away. He didn't mean hiding her body. He saw her burrowing her heart deep down and sealing off the intimate struggles in her soul. He hid nothing from her, but she was the one with all the secrets.

He placed his hands on her face and cradled her head, kissing her gently on her lips and cheeks. She tried to turn her head away, to think of what she was destined to do, what her purpose was. She had no idea who she was anymore. She just knew the Tamina in Dastan's arms was much happier than any other Tamina she knew.

One of his hands had moved to her lower back, pushing her gently forward until her chest was pressed against his. Her hands clenched and then relaxed as she gave up who she thought she knew she was and her hands found Dastan's shoulders and she held herself to him.

Their mouths mingled on an exploration they took every night, but this night their searching was more fervent and intense. His other hand left her face and found her hip, and he lifted her out of the water. He legs wrapped around his waist and her head bent down to keep her lips attached to his. One hand ran down his arm, muscles tight to hold her up as his hand traveled up her side while the other remained on her back.

They spent moments of incalculable time with their hands roaming over each other's skin, holding each other and trying to be together in every way. He slid her up against his stomach for a minute, and she shivered, slightly from the night chill and mostly from anticipation. He took a single thrust into her and she gasped, pressing his face into her neck as he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. She felt herself die and be reborn as he moved in and out of her, his slow pace causing painful bliss that made her ravenous for more. Her hips, though still unlearned in the matters of love, shifted and tried to move with him. She wanted to be with him, to try and give him pleasure. Over their moments only counted by gasps and moans, their pace quickened together. Dastan kissed and sucked on her chest, nipping at her breasts as she cried out. He knew they were both close to the end, and he wanted them to end together.

As he sensed her coming, he forced her head down and crushed her lips in a bruising kiss. She mewled as she came, pushing on his shoulders and writhing against his chest. He followed her and felt himself go into her. Their lips came apart and she pulled her head back, they stared into each other eyes. He looked so sure, so calm. She was terrified against him. No man she had ever seen looked as reassured as he did at this moment. She tried to speak, but could find no words.

One thought ran through her mind;

_I belong here, I am known._

"I…"

"I love you." she interrupted.

He looked like he had expected this but was slightly unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, she felt his grip on her tighten.

"Yes." She breathed.

"I love you." he answered.

"I know." She smiled tiredly. "I know, Dastan."

He let her go and she slid gently down from his chest.

They stepped out of the bath and he handed her a robe, and they both dried off and dressed. As they wandered up to their chamber, his fingers brushed hers in the corridor. Fire ran through her veins at the light touch. This lust was unquenchable.

Tamina knew she loved Dastan, she could not deny it much longer. She also knew that she could not love him fully if her duties remained. She knew she must rid herself of the dagger, but how could she do it safely?

A/N- hi everyone, I think this is a vast improvement from my last lemon.

I want to thank all the great reviews I've been receiving; you have all been really supportive. I have had so many sweet comments and I've been working really hard after reading them.

I also want to thank brainfear and Kate E. Hilliard for all the constructive criticism, I'm very grateful for the help and guidance, and I know it has been helping my writing.

Any other readers, I live for reviews, they're very nice.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks went by painstakingly slow for Sayeh. The days dragged in a cycle of chores, eating, sleeping, and breathing. She didn't risk going out in public, to avoid the glares and whispers of everyone in the city. Alamut was known for gossip. She could tell from the worn-down looks her sisters gave her as they returned back from errands or work that the dirty looks were received by them as well. It gave her a dead feeling in her gut when she saw that. She was weighed by her guilt.

She had meant what she said. She would never change her mind that the prince was spoiled rotten and deserved his title no more than anyone else. He was just lucky.

She spent most nights staying awake, glaring up at the palace she wished for so much to live in. She had always wished to be a princess, much against her outright denial of such outrageous wishes. Her goal in life was to restart her father's caravan of bandits, which was no small task, even for a man. Eventually she would have enough money to buy a grand house for her sisters and Alaleh wouldn't have to be a prostitute and Parisa wouldn't have to worry so much and Suri…she could buy Suri scarves to cover her nose.

Sayeh snickered to herself, glancing over at the unmoving lump that was her sister, curled up in a ball and muttering in her sleep. She could hear her say something about pear trees and purple monkeys.

Alaleh opened the hatch and walked over to join her on her spot on the wall. They sat in silence as the door below them opened and their sister stepped out, walking with a young man, both chaperoned by a spinster neighbor they had. When she knew her sister couldn't hear her, Sayeh snorted. Alaleh raised her eyebrows.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just, that's an interesting combination."

"What's wrong with it? He's very kind."

"Yes but, isn't he a bit too…sweet for Parisa?"

"Farshad is a good man, and he cares very much for her."

"How can you tell?" Sayeh asked.

"Just look." Alaleh pointed down the street, where they could see the two standing by a doorway, waiting for the chaperone to catch up. Sayeh saw something she had never seen in her sister. She was smiling, laughing, nodding her head as Farshad seemed to be telling a story, using wild gestures and heavily emphasized words. He was laughing as well and they were staring into each other's eyes intently. Sayeh never saw her sister act so carefree. For the first time, she thought Parisa looked beautiful.

"I think he really loves her." Alaleh whispered.

"Well good for her." Sayeh muttered.

Alaleh tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?"

"No. Farshad and Parisa have been friends for a very long time, I'm glad they have found a good match in each other."

Sayeh was staring at the palace again, her eyes were weary.

"She won't forget us, Fila."

"I know. But that doesn't mean she won't leave us."

"She won't vanish, she'll visit. She works so hard, Sayeh, she deserves this."

"I know. I think I am a little jealous. I mean, is it wrong to want something like that?"

Alaleh grabbed her shoulder.

"It is never wrong to want to be loved." She said seriously. Her eyes were hollow, she looked empty.

"Did you love your husband?"

"Yes I did, very much."

"Do you think of him often?"

Alaleh took a sharp breath, and gazed up at the sky. Tears dotted her eyes.

"Every day."

Sayeh seized her hand and held it firmly.

"Don't be sad, sister."

They gave each other a small smile. Alaleh gave a halfhearted laugh and shook her hair, wiping her eyes.

"Do you know what tomorrow night is?"

Sayeh grinned and nodded.

Alaleh grinned back, but yawned and stretched.

"I'm so tired; Payam gave me four customers in a row this afternoon."

"At least he doesn't make you stay in the brothel like Makan does."

"At least. Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go get some rest; we'll be up late tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Sweet dreams."

Dastan rolled over and saw Tamina fast asleep by his side. She never slept deeply and was usually up before he was. But this morning she was curled up tightly, breathing evenly with a look of serenity gracing her face. He smoothed a few stray hairs out of her face and stared at her.

Her lips were curved up in a slight smile, twitching every few moments as if she was speaking to someone in her dreams. He wondered what she was dreaming about, and smiling to himself, joking that it was probably him.

He sobered after a few minutes, remembering her promise that she did love him a few days before. He believed her, but there was something in the back of his mind that made him insecure. He knew she would always put her sacred duty to care for the dagger before anything else, even him. She died to protect it, and she'd do again if she had to. As he watched her in her rare moment of peace, his heart broke all over again at the thought of losing her a second time.

She shifted slightly in her sleep, making the quietest little noise, a cross between a groan and a sigh. Her arms stretched over her head and her eyes eased open, catching Dastan staring at her.

"Good morning." He smiled at her.

"Hello." She said quietly with a yawn. "How long were you awake?"

"Not very long."

"That's good,"

She shifted her head on the pillow to face him. His face was tired, and she glanced around at little details she loved about him. The arching scar lining his cheek. The stubble he seemed to manage to keep at the same length, it never grew into a bushy long beard that older men fashioned. She finally gazed up at his piercing blue eyes. She had never seen eyes quite like that, but even if she had, she probably would not have paid attention to them.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, not really." She smiled at him. "Were you offering to get me something? Such a good husband, bringing his wife breakfast."

He laughed softly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't press your luck." He whispered in her ear.

She closed her eyes and laughed.

"I hope you slept well." He said.

She grinned and rolled her head back.

"yes." She laughed to herself.

"What did you dream about?" he rolled her on top of him. "Me?"

She laughed again.

"Actually, yes."

"Oh really? So tell me, what happened?" he rolled her onto her back and got on top of her, kissing her neck, easing his hands on her waist and rubbing his thumbs on her ribcage. She rolled her head to the side smiling to herself.

"Well…a bit of a repeat from a few nights ago."

He moved his head to look at her, eyebrows raised. "Oh?"

She blushed, giggling. "You don't have to act so surprised."

"I'm not. I knew you'd be seeing me in your dreams."

She pretended to hit him, laughing loudly.

"Don't get so sure of yourself."

"Why not? I think you like me that way, princess."

She shook her head, giving him a light kiss before sliding out from under him and getting dressed.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Sayeh grinned, grabbing a branch of the tree above her. She glanced over at Alaleh, who listened very closely for a moment.

"You're clear."

Sayeh immediately swung herself up onto the branch, reaching the top of the tree to face the walls lining the palace. Once she gained her balance, she sat back in the branches and checked the stones, looking for ones for footholds and checking to see if any were loose. She felt sure about her path up for the first few feet, and almost started to climb when she heard her sister clear her throat from the ground. She glanced down at her sister, who was holding a coil of rope in her hand.

"Forget something?"

"Sorry." Sayeh shrugged, and laughed as her sister tossed up the rope. She caught it and tucked to coil over her shoulder. She grabbed onto the stones again, slowly slipping her foot on a stone that jutted out a bit. She pushed herself up, grabbing a similar stone with her hands and pushing herself up. Thanks to the tree, she only had another ten feet to climb before she made to over the wall to drop the rope for Alaleh.

She made it to the top and swung her leg over the side, dropping one end of the rope down.

"Ready?" she called to her sister, as quietly as she could.

There was a moment of silence as her sister tied the rope around her waist and looped it around her legs, creating a harness.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good."

Sayeh tied the rope around her hips in a similar fashion, and pulled the rope until she felt it was tight. She began to lower herself down one side of the wall, and as she scaled herself Alaleh was raised by the rope in a primitive pulley system their father taught them.

Alaleh reached the top and though it took her a bit longer than Sayeh did to climb down the wall, they both got over unscathed. Sayeh always had to go first because she was the most agile and best climber of the sisters. When they were younger, they would rob stores and pick pockets all the time, even Parisa.

Both girls rid themselves of the rope and tossed it behind a bush.

"So, what's the plan now?" Alaleh asked, a little out of breath.

"I have no idea." Sayeh said, glancing around. They were in a garden, she knew that much. However, she knew nothing of the interior of the palace, the layout, of even which room to hit.

"You don't have a plan?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"No."

"Excellent."

Sayeh glanced around the garden they stood in. there were no people in sight, but there was the faintest sound of laughter and merriment coming from the palace about a hundred feet from them. There was an open doorway leading from the palace to the gardens, meaning it was probably leading from a banquet hall.

"Well, I think right now we go in through the door and see what happens."

"That kind of thinking will get us killed." Alaleh objected.

Sayeh grinned and shrugged.

"Fine, we'll do it your way, got a better idea?"

Alaleh rolled her eyes. "We'll split up when we get inside, try to find their bedchamber that's where the jewelry is."

"Okay." Sayeh glanced up. "I'm trying that tower first."

"The tallest one?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, let's go."

The two sisters slipped through the doorway, checking what was happening on the other side. There was a corridor and two doorways. One led to a main hall of the palace, the other a banquet going on. Sayeh glanced around at the desks. She recognized the prince in the crowd, seated next to him was a dark haired young woman. She was taken aback by how beautiful she was, but the look on her face was miserable, glancing around the room nervously. Dastan however, was laughing loudly at some story another prince was telling, Sayeh believed his name was Tus. Everyone in the room seemed overjoyed while the princess looked out of place, the object that did not belong.

Alaleh motioned for Sayeh to follow her. She motioned in one direction.

"If you want to get into the tower, go down that hallway and take a left, there's a staircase that'll take you right up."

Sayeh glared at her.

"You didn't by any chance have a look around beforehand?'

Alaleh grinned cheekily.

"Just a peek."

Sayeh smirked. "That's cheating."

She jogged of to the hall her sister told her to go. She glanced back and smiled at her, giving a small wave before she vanished into the darkness.

She found the top of the tower based on her sister's instructions, keeping a head ducked low so when servants or guards saw her they assumed she was just some new maid not worthy of further questioning. She glanced around the tower room, disappointed in finding it pretty empty. Sure, it was well decorated in gold tile and furniture, but no fancy trinkets she could pocket easily and sneak away with. Her stomach dropped as she heard footsteps from the stairs. She ducked behind a giant alter in the center of the room. She held in a gasp as the princess entered. She was even more breathtaking closer up.

She tried not to make a sound as she saw the princess glance around the room, and when she felt sure there was no one there, she pulled out a small dagger with a black handle. Sayeh tilted her head, not understanding what she was doing, until she watched as the princess held the dagger tip to her stomach. She was horrified as the princess took a few shuddering breaths before she moved her hands preparing to thrust the knife into her stomach but Sayeh leapt forward and caught the dagger by hooking her finger around the guard separating the blade from the handle.

The princess gasped and jumped back, letting go of the knife. Sayeh was crouched on the alter, flipping the knife in her hand and slipping it in her belt.

"Hello." She tried to smile reassuringly. She felt bad for her; she could barely stomach the thought of having that bloody prince Dastan as a husband.

"I hate to judge, but I'm not really sure there's anything going on in your life that requires such desperate measures right now, and even if there are, I'm not quite sure suicide is the best way to handle it."

The princess just stared at her, empty eyed. Sayeh leaned forward and waved her hand in her face.

"Is anyone in there? I was hoping you could manage a 'thank you' because I just saved your life, but if not, can you at least kill yourself after I leave, so I don't get blamed? That's partially why I stopped you, because, well, if they find me in a room with your dead body, I don't think they'll believe my suicide plea, don't you agree?"

The princess remained stony faced, staring at her intently. Her eyes were puffy and red so it was obvious she had just been crying, but was to prideful to acknowledge it.

"Can I at least get your name?"

"Tamina." She said after a moment.

"So she can speak. Well I'm Sayeh. I wouldn't do it if I were you, just saying."

Tamina remained stoic, not a muscle in her face flinched or relaxed.

"I mean, you don't have it as bad as the rest out there, right?"

Sayeh turned to leave and find Alaleh, when something shiny caught her eye. Behind the alter was a jeweled dagger. She grinned and jumped forward to get a better look.

"Pretty." She said, picking it up and turning it over in her hands. Tamina gasped loudly.

"Put it back." She snapped sharply.

Sayeh jumped, holding her hands up.

"Okay, I'm sorry, happy?"

She backed up slowly out of the room and vanished down the hall. Tamina sighed heavily and felt her body relax. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees close to her chest. She placed a hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe what just happened and what she had almost done. She stood up to return to the party before anyone noticed she was gone.

"You mean she tried to kill herself?"

"Yeah, had the knife to her stomach and everything."

Alaleh pursed her lips. "Well that is unusual."

"I know. Especially with all she has here."

She was staring around the princess's chamber, which held more finery than she had ever seen. Everything was gold and sparkling and so exquisitely designed and detailed. Alaleh had found the room and caught Sayeh in the hallway, out of breath from running out of the tower. She was now seated on a stood by the dressing table, opening up some wine they found which had been a gift for the happy couple's wedding. Alaleh was already halfway through the bottle. Sayeh refused because she never liked to drink, it always made her feel immensely depressed. Alaleh already drained half the bottle by herself.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

Both girls jumped and glanced up. Sayeh cringed inwardly, but forced her body not to move or show fear.

Standing at the door were Tamina and the prince of asses himself, Dastan.

"Get the guards." He said to Tamina angrily.

She hesitated, recognizing Sayeh.

"Go." He said loudly.

Tamina hurried out of the room.

"Fila put your hands up and surrender to them." Alaleh whispered.

"What?" Sayeh cried indignantly.

"Just do as I ask, please."

The guards arrived, a few recognizing Sayeh.

"We meet again." A burly man with a thick beard growled at her.

"Only because our meetings are so enjoyable."

She was slapped across the face, a loud cracking noise echoing through the room. Tamina gasped as Alaleh lunged forward and pushed the heel of her palm upwards into his nose, causing a fainter, but still painful sounding crushing noise.

"Do not ever touch my sister again." She hissed.

Sayeh placed a hand on her shoulder. The guard sputtered angrily for a few moments, but the rest escorted the two girls out of the room. They walked down the hallway holding hands. Both girls glanced at each other nervously, but remained silent and followed the orders of the grim faced guards.

Until Sayeh felt Alaleh's hand slip from hers.

The next thing she knew her sister was writhing on the ground, foaming at the mouth.

Sayeh screamed as she watched her sister. She knew when her sister played wounded or dead when they were caught and there was no other way to escape. They had their signs; maybe Alaleh would wink at her first or cough twice.

This was not playing. Alaleh was dying.

"Please, someone, help my sister." She yelled to the guards. They glanced at each other uncertainly. Sayeh sobbed loudly and begged for help, from anyone, but no one did. Guttural cries escaped from her sisters lips as she squirmed on the ground like someone possessed by a demon. Sayeh cried and shook her shoulders, trying to find out what was wrong. Alaleh wasn't responding, just choking and gagging.

After a few moments Alaleh grew still, her eyes glazed over. One guard stepped forward and checked her pulse.

"She's dead."

"I can't believe this."

Dastan paced the room angrily.

"They just let themselves in and made themselves at home, didn't they?"

Tamina sat at the dressing table, chewing her lip. Dastan was furious, but she felt guilty for letting them take away that girl. She was so young. _She also saved your life._ A small voice said. Tamina shook the thought from her head; she was not going to think about that tonight.

Tamina poured herself a glass of wine from the half drained bottle on the table, bracing herself to sit through the storm of Dastan's rage.

Sayeh screamed, throwing herself over her sister's body, crying hysterically. Her sister died. How did she die?

She could only think of one possible cause.

She was poisoned. By what?

Sayeh gasped.

The wine. The wine that was still inside the chamber.

Sayeh stood up and ran. She blindly stumbled down the halls, guards halfheartedly chasing her but they knew she would lose energy and it was just adrenaline.

She didn't know why she was doing this, trying to save these people, but she couldn't think straight at all. She just did what her mind told her to do, and it was telling her to run and save them

She burst into the room she had been dragged out of, screaming, "Don't drink the wine, it's been poisoned!"

The moment after Tamina drained her second glass.

Time stood still, moving at a pace where everything flowed together at a strange speed.

Dastan glanced at Sayeh, then Tamina, whose face was white as flour. She dropped the glass and as it shattered, Tamina crumpled to the ground. He cried out and ran to her, picking her up and glancing around desperately. She seemed more peaceful than Alaleh, lying unmoving while the other writhed in pain.

"We have to force to poison out." Sayeh yelled.

She couldn't believe herself. Moments ago she watched as her sister died and she did nothing to help but now as the wife of the man she hated lay dying and she was going to help her. She owed this woman nothing and she was trying to save her while she let her own sister die. She didn't let herself weigh her decision; she just did what her mind told her to do.

"Place her on the bed." She said. He stared up at her dumbly.

"If you want her to live you have to trust me."


	5. Chapter 5

"If you want her to live, you have to trust me."

-Sayeh glanced down at the motionless body of Alamut's beloved, but mysterious princess. She had vomited up the poison in her system, forcibly, thanks to Sayeh's experience when she lived with her cousin Roshanak for a while, who was a healer. She had to help several men who had been poisoned. Many by snakes, but one that stood apart had arsenic slipped in his drink by his brother. The man owned a vast estate that he inherited from his father, and with no heirs, his brother tried to kill him to gain the property. The man survived, barely, but was left severely damaged and couldn't walk on his own. The brother was arrested and sentenced to death.

Roshanak taught her that when an unknown poison was consumed through food or drink the victim should rid the body of all contents inside the stomach. Sayeh was still unsure about this type of poison, it was quick to take effect and violent. She rolled the wine bottle in her hands that led to her sister's merciless passing. There were clumps of white powder around the surface; whoever placed the poison was not very thorough.

Tamina would not survive without an antidote to a poison Sayeh did not recognize. The physician had arrived after there was really nothing much left to do; Sayeh forced Tamina to rid the wine from her system while Dastan watched in horror. She would not die soon, but she had still not awakened from her slumber. The physician gave her a heavy draught to keep her from having another fit.

Sayeh looked up at Dastan. His gaze never left Tamina's face. Every once in a while she cried out or rolled over, plagued by opium induced nightmares. He looked like he would give anything to take her place. She stood up to get some air, when he finally looked up.

"Why did you do it?" he said pointedly. He didn't ask gratefully, he was demanding and angry.

"Should it matter to you? I saved her." More than once, actually.

"For now you saved her. And it does matter. She meant nothing to you."

She pointed out the door. "Remember the girl I was with?"

Dastan crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't see what that has to do with anything…"

"Do you remember the girl I was with?" Sayeh yelled.

He looked surprised. "Yes I remember her."

"She was my sister. She drank half that bottle of wine before the princess did. She's dead." Sayeh's jaw clenched tightly, each word coming out in even, enunciated syllables. "You're lucky that I chose to save her."

He stared at her.

"I wasn't quick enough to save my sister, but your wife is much better off. It pays to be royalty, doesn't it?" she snarled, storming off to the balcony.

Dastan stared helplessly at Tamina. She moaned gently and rolled to her other side. She had been unconscious for the past hour, and before that she had been violently retching in a bucket Sayeh held under her head, smoothing her hair back. She had shown compassion that he could not believe came from that girl who so explicitly insulted him in public. Yet she showed mercy, and even tenderness to his wife, who she didn't know. He couldn't understand why. But he knew questioning her motives was unfair. Especially since she watched her sister die of the same cause moments before. And despite all that she rushed back to them and tried to warn them, and even tried to save the wife of the man who demanded her arrest. The guards had tried to take her away after that, but Dastan sent them away, knowing for now she was pardoned. He had just offended her, and was weighed by guilt. His thoughts were swirling through his head and making logic almost seem impossible. His head throbbed as he tried to think of a way, any way, to save her. This girl seemed to have some medicinal training; maybe she'd know another way.

He reluctantly got up from Tamina's side to apologize, but as he entered the balcony he found the girl seated on the railing. She was crying, but offered a shy smile.

"It's alright, I'm not going to jump." She gestured for him to come closer.

"I don't blame you for asking why I did it, who'd expect such a random act of mercy from someone like me?" she said bitterly. She pawed at the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so rude, it's that I've just been a little preoccupied thinking about my sister."

"Were you praying? I could join you."

"No." she said instantly. He was taken aback.

"Sorry." She continued. "I don't worship." She said, rolling her eyes to the sky. "Don't see the point, we live, we die, doesn't matter how much we bow down, we'll still end up dead." She tried another smile, but seeing the distraught look on Dastan's face, clamped a hand over her mouth in horror realizing what she said.

"I didn't mean it like that, the princess will probably be fine." She nodded, trying to sound convincing. She had no idea if Tamina was going to be fine, but now was not the time to tell him that.

"I don't think we were ever properly introduced." She said after an uncomfortable silence. He gave a weak laugh.

"I'm sure our meeting in the village was introduction enough."

She winced. "My name's Sayeh."

"You may call me Dastan."

"So I don't have to do any of this, 'my liege, my lord, your highness,' nonsense?"

"No, just Dastan is fine, Sayeh."

She smiled at him, looking back out to the sky.

"I will mourn the loss of you sister."

"My sister was a common prostitute, not worth mourning for a prince." She responded calmly. He looked startled by her bluntness, but she shrugged. "Just stating facts, I loved my sister, but you didn't even know her, no use in you getting upset about it."

He nodded. "Perhaps."

She swung her legs back over the railing and plopped down on the balcony.

"We should check on that wife of yours." She said finally.

He jumped out of his daze, remembering that she was indeed right in the other room.

"We should." He agreed.

Tamina hadn't changed much, meaning she hadn't gotten any worse, but that also meant she wasn't any better. Sayeh checked her forehead.

"She's feverish."

She went to a basin of cool water and wiped her face off.

Garsiv entered the chamber hurriedly. Sayeh dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the ground in a surprisingly graceful bow. Her back arched elegantly as she glance up at Garsiv, who gave her a nod, permitting her to rise.

"We found the poison." He proclaimed. He held up a small vial of white powder. "But our physicians can't identify it."

"She's worked with poisons." Dastan cried out. Sayeh blushed as both men stared at her.

"Not in…that way, but yes, I've worked on healing some poison victims."

She took the vial in her hands, examining it. "I've never seen this type of poison. The particles are too coarse and have a strange blue tint, and it doesn't dissolve well. I really can't place what it is."

Both men looked incredibly disappointed.

"My cousin is a healer. She might be able to identify it and give us a cure."

"Good, I say we ride out at sunrise to see her cousin." Garsiv said, as if this ensured everything would be fixed and over with by the next night.

"That's not soon enough. We should set out now."

"We don't even know where she is, we have no horses ready." Garsiv argued. "Where does your cousin live?" he added.

"I regret to say she is a great many miles from here, your majesty." Sayeh replied, her head bowed low. "I do agree we are nothing if unprepared, when supplies and horses are ready at dawn we will better find our solution."

Dastan stared at her. Her mannerisms, her voice, her posture, even the way she spoke changed completely since Garsiv entered the room. He was not going to watch her kiss up to his brother while Tamina lay dying.

"We're only wasting time, you'll take us to your cousin now." He yelled, outraged.

Sayeh took a step back, locking eyes with him. She showed an anger that matched his own, but a subtly, slowly burning wrath smoldered in her eyes while Dastan's anger was wildfire consuming him quickly and powerfully.

"Impatient as always, brother." Garsiv joked uneasily. "We'll set out tomorrow. In the meantime, get some rest."

"I have a compromise." Sayeh said calmly. "Dastan and I will set out in a few hours on our own, we don't need a large group. We can retrieve my cousin and bring her here with any antidotes necessary to Tamina's stability."

Dastan nodded slowly, face grim.

"Prince Garsiv, keep watch for anyone who might be responsible for the poisoning. Most of these artists like to watch their work." She said grimly. "Any water or food administered to anyone in the royal family, especially the king, should be tasted first. You should also keep up the same precautions. Post guards outside of Tamina's bedchamber, and have a physician ready at all times."

"Make sure someone's at her side always." Dastan added faintly.

Sayeh nodded. "And arrange a proper burial for my sister." She said slowly. "Please, find my sister Parisa and tell her what has happened, give the body to my family. Parisa works for a tailor named Atash, she works as a seamstress."

Garsiv nodded, rushing out of the room to begin preparations and notify Tus and the king on what has just happened. Sayeh grasped his arm before he left.

"Tell the physician to give her a light dosage of opiates every few hours; they'll keep her asleep, which may be the only thing to help her with the pain."

She glanced over at Dastan.

"You'd best say goodbye to your wife, and we should get ready."

Garsiv left the room briskly, while Sayeh glanced at Tamina. Dastan seemed unsure what to do. Sayeh cleared her throat.

"You know when people sometimes hear things that go on around them while they're sleeping?"

He nodded dumbly.

"She's dreaming, maybe she'll hear you."

He nodded again, kneeling down next to Tamina. She heard him whisper a few things and bit her lip boredly, glancing over at him.

Dastan was cradling her face lovingly, and Sayeh felt intrusive for being there.

"I'll give you some privacy." She said, and went back out to the balcony.

As soon as she was gone, Dastan broke down. He was going to lose her again. Her death wouldn't be a noble sacrifice this time; it would be a tragic murder. She wasn't dying for some great purpose, just withering away in a bed instead of one great dramatic fall. He wasn't sure which was worse, holding her in his arms as she went or watching her plummet to her death quickly.

His fingers brushed over her lips as he pressed a fierce kiss on her brow, lifting her head and cradling her in his arms for a while.

"Don't leave me. Not when I just got you back." He murmured. He felt tears sting his eyes. "I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. I never want to lose you."

He held her like that for what felt like a very long time, until he heard Sayeh gently clear her throat. Garsiv was standing beside her. He hadn't heard him enter or her leave the balcony, but they were there.

"You should probably get a few things ready for the journey." She said quietly. "We're leaving in half and hour."

He stood up quickly, brushing past her. She watched him leave with a worried expression. When he was out of earshot, she strode over the Tamina.

"Whatever you do, don't die until we get back." She muttered, brushing a stray hair out of her feverish forehead. She glanced back at Garsiv.

"We should go wait for his majesty." She said with a sideways smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, before I start the story;

Hey everyone! Reviews have been great, I'm actually surprised by the positive response to Tamina's poisoning…I sort of expected angry fan flaming rage. I realize some of you might be a bit bored with Sayeh and her subplots, but I sort of created this story with her in kind, and at this point I can't just drop the character. A lot of you are confused with Tamina's little suicide-y thing event, I know I haven't explained it, really, I do, I'm not that bad of a writer you will find out soon enough.

Just one more update, just trying to get this chapter up before I go to bed because I'm going away for the weekend, will be back on Monday so two days without an update, think you can handle it? I bet you can.

Love, love, love,

Me

-"What do you mean you can't ride a horse?"

Sayeh blushed crimson and glanced off to the side, pursing her lips. Garsiv stared at her in shock and as he didn't change expressions she became very uncomfortable.

"So it's been a while since I've ridden, that's not my fault." She shrugged. He stared at her as if she had two heads.

"I never really had the time to learn alright?" she snapped.

Dastan entered the courtyard by the castle gates, jogging over to them.

"She can't ride." Garsiv told accusingly.

"I never learned to ride, that does not mean I can't." she chimed in, with a sarcastic positive tone.

Dastan looked at one to the other with huge mournful eyes, Sayeh could tell her inability to ride a horse was the last of his worries.

He grabbed the reigns of the nearest horse, about to climb on when Garsiv stopped him.

"Take my horse." He offered.

Sayeh saw a small flicker of humor in both brothers' eyes. She didn't know what the joke was, but she felt slightly at ease that they were joking. Dastan climbed on a beautiful stallion and secured himself on the saddle. He glanced down at her, while she was staring at the other horses with a confused expression.

"Climb on." He said.

She looked a bit thrown off, but Garsiv helped her into the saddle.

"You're going to have to hold on to me, unless you like falling."

She bit her lip and awkwardly slipped her arms around his waist.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"By all means, go ahead." She responded evenly, not wanting to mention she was a bit afraid of horses. When she traveled to see her cousin, her uncle would let her ride in a cart on the back of his mild mannered donkey named Aziz. She fought the urge to yelp as Dastan kicked the horse and it began to run off into the night.

"We're going to have to tell my sisters what happened." She called over the sound of the horse's hooves.

"Just how many of you are there?"

"Four girls…three, I mean. It's just the three of us now." She said grimly.

"Four daughters? Well I pity your father without any boys to father."

"Actually he liked having all of us women around. He said he was happy to sit around with a lovely wife and four beautiful daughters to bother him all day."

"He says that?"

"He used to. Then he died."

"I'm sorry. How far away does this cousin live?"

"About four days by donkey, but I think this horse will cut the time down considerably."

"You think?" he responded in a similar cheerful sarcasm she used before. She laughed.

"Maybe."

-The lamps were still lit in the mud brick house, which meant Parisa would be waiting. And furious. Before Sayeh could even fully dismount she was out the door in a blind rage.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick, where on earth is Alaleh?"

"I can explain…"

"Who in the hell is he? Gods, I can't turn my back for five seconds without you running around all night with some strange man, ruining your reputation? What man wants to marry a street mongering whore! Where in the name of the gods is your sister?"

"Parisa, may I introduce Prince Dastan." Sayeh said, tilting her face away from her sister as if she had just been slapped. "Alaleh is dead." She said matter-of-factly.

"The prince? What? -" Sayeh's final statement sunk in. she stared at her sister, silenced for once in her life, grief slowly eating it's way to her face.

"Alaleh…" Parisa crumpled to the ground. Before Dastan could move forward to catch her for courtesy's sake, Sayeh already had her balanced skillfully in her arms. She smoothed her weeping sister's hair with a stony straight face. He watched as a young girl opened the door with sleepy eyes and took in the scene before her.

"Where's Alaleh?" she asked.

"Suri…she's dead. She was poisoned." Sayeh said gently.

Suri's face was stricken, no emotion other than shock that had not yet affected the victim. She stood there, eyes wide, stunned, looking into Sayeh's eyes. Parisa sobbed loudly in her arms.

"I'm going to have to go away for a while." Sayeh whispered softly.

Her older sister pushed Sayeh away. She stumbled back a bit roughly; she had been taken off guard. Dastan put an arm out to steady her, as she stared into the unexcused wrath of Parisa's eyes.

"Have you no shame? No respect? You vanish after her death like you don't care? It is your fault this happened; no one is to blame but you."

For the first time all night, Dastan saw Sayeh truly devastated. Tears stung her eyes as her face broke, her façade of strength giving way as she shattered into a million pieces.

"I didn't mean to…I didn't know she was…"

"You didn't know? Grow up. You are dead to me, you hear me? You're dead, you're nothing. If set foot in this house I will strangle you." Parisa hissed through clenched teeth. Sayeh backed up, looking visibly frightened.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, unmoving, unfeeling. She had built up a wall lacking emotion, and now just took whatever blows she had coming, taking to effort to defend herself.

The door slammed. There was nothing but silence in the street, Sayeh staring at the ground with a mask of unfeeling, Dastan glancing around, wishing he was anywhere else. The door opened quietly and both looked up warily, only to see Suri poke her head out.

Sayeh dropped to her knees and held her sister close, crying.

"I'll be back before you know it, I promise." Suri's face was somber. Sayeh tweaked her sister's nose.

"Don't worry or you'll get wrinkles, that's always what you told me, right?" she said with a hollow, desperate laugh. Suri stared at her and gently pulled away; shutting the door without a response.

Sayeh face fell with such disappointment and pain Dastan couldn't bring himself to look at her. He gently took her arm, helped her back on the horse and began to ride. He felt something cool and wet against his back, and he knew she was crying. She kept her sobs to herself, and though she could not stop the tears, she was silent. Her arms found their way back around his waist as she held on to him like the girl who just lost everything in the world. But the girl who just lost everything in the world was helping him save his world. Life was bittersweet, with a sting, like that.

He stopped at the edge of the desert, slipping off the horse and tying it to a small tree. Sayeh still sat on its back, her limbs hanging limply from her sides. Her face was a void of empty emotions.

He helped her down gently, but she stumbled to the ground. He caught her in his arms in a very awkward embrace he wanted to break, but she needed comfort. She pressed her face in his chest and cried. He smoothed her hair back and shushed her, not sure how to console her. So he just let her cry.

And after what seemed like hours of her chest heaving with unending sobs, tears pooling out of her eyes without cease, they finally died down. She looked up slowly and realized he was holding her, pushing away quickly as she stormed off.

"You don't have to be ashamed, there's nothing wrong with grief."

"From the man who has lost nothing." She snapped, whirling around swiftly.

So now she was angry. What was next, extreme ecstasy? Suicide?

"I have lost more than you think." He said coolly.

"Sure you have, you must be so tortured, being denied nothing all of you life, please, go on about your agony."

"I almost lost my wife tonight."

"I've lost everything tonight."

"Don't assume you know how much I lost. You will never know how much I have lost."

"I know enough. You also know nothing about me. You have lost nothing compared to me. Trust me." She snarled, grabbing the pack off the horse and unrolling a mat.

"What are you doing?" he snapped?

"I'm going to sleep." She yelled back, lying down and facing away from him. He rolled his eyes heavenward and took a deep breath, praying for strength to get him through the next few days with his sanity.


	7. Chapter 7

Dastan was lost in the garden. He had spent forever wandered the turns and paths of an endless maze of brush. The earth was deep brown, almost black, and the air felt clean, fresh. The plants tangling around trees and the ground were bright green of new growth. He was lost in Eden.

As he wandered the paths became more elaborate and began swirling and leading to dead ends, he was unable to get his bearings. White stones littered the path in intricate swirls. He glanced around the paths and saw large stone walls covered in vines surrounding the garden. He heard a great trumpeting noise, and when he turned there was an ebony-skinned elephant in the brush, its ivory tusks shining brightly. As he turned back ahead of him, she was there.

Every inch of her skin was hidden by a heavy white dress, covering her hands and feet in gauzy white silk. Her face was veiled except for the bridge of her nose and eyes, which stared piercingly at him. He lost his breath for a moment as he gazed at her. He reached out to her, but before he could touch her, she drew her skirts aside and began to run.

Time passed slowly, he felt unable to move as he chased her. He could see her every motion as she ran down the path, glancing back at him every few moments. He could not read the look in her eyes, and he couldn't make himself call out to her. So he chased her.

The only noise he could hear was his own breathing and the faint splash as their feet went trough small pools of water collecting on the path. The sun glinted off the drops and the splattered under her feet, yet the muddy water did not leave any color on her dress. She kept turning her head to look back at him, holding her veil over her face at all times. He was desperate to catch her, to hold her, to spend eternity with her in the garden. He just wanted to look at her and to make sure she was real. He wanted so much for her to be real.

She stopped finally, turning to face him on the path. Her dark eyes gazed at him, slightly narrowed, and he could not for the life of him read her emotions. She motioned for him to follow, and walked to the end of the path, which concluded with a burst of light.

When he regained his sight the where in a courtyard in the garden, white marble stones making a temple in the chaos. Columns poked out of the black earth and fountains streamed water in every direction. There was another elephant, covered with white silk draped over its back.

He hurried forward so he could stand close to her, drawing the veil away from her face. Her eyes watched him carefully, not speaking her emotions, only reading his own.

Her grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. She leaned into his hold and kissed back, not as deeply as he would have liked, but he could feel her. He slipped the veil from her head and freed her ebony hair, pulling his fingers through it. His arm went tightly around her waist and pulled her up against him. She did not initiate any movements, only allowed him to do what he wished.

He took her to the stone ground and slowly pushed the skirts up over her legs, seeing her feet covered in dark henna. Her hands had the same intricate designs swirling across her skin. He grabbed her hands and kissed them, sliding her sleeves up her wrists to reach more skin. She watched his every move with the same dark eyes, never flinching, never gasping, and never acting surprised. She watched him with no emotion.

His patience was lost as he slid her skirt up over her thighs and to her hips; he seized the front of the bodice and ripped it down the middle. She leaned up as he slid her arms free from her garments and she was naked before him. He stared down at his wife, alive beneath him, aching to take her right then and there. But her empty face challenged him, made him angered. She showed no desire, no care. He could do whatever he wanted, and while she would not hate it, she would not enjoy it. There was nothing in her eyes as he positioned himself between her open knees, waiting. He could only hear his own breath as she waited with one eyebrow raised almost boredly.

"Who are you?" he asked, unsure of the woman before him.

"Tamina." She answered blandly.

"Are you the Tamina who loves me?"

"I guard the dagger. I can not do both. Which would you want?"

"Love me."

His demand sank into her, and her features softened. She lay back seductively and grabbed his handing, sliding it slowly up her waist. He groaned in response and kissed her neck, inching his way over every inch of her body, kissing and sucking on each bit of naked skin he came in contact in. she moaned underneath him, the pitch of her voice growing higher with each passing moment. She slipped his shirt off of him and held her hands to his chest as he came up back to her neck, kissing his shoulder gently. He thrust inside her without hesitation and she moaned loudly, her arms reaching up behind her head and dragging through the earth. Her back arched in a swift animalistic movement and she screamed during her release soon followed by his. She was breathing heavily and her chest heaved as she looked up at him and smiled, and he lay on the earth next to her and held her in his arms.

He gazed into her dark eyes and she smiled lovingly at him.

"Well somebody really misses his wife."

Dastan woke up quickly glancing around at the source of the voice. Sayeh was seated on her pallet, a bemused smirk on her face; he glanced down and saw what she was smirking at, swiftly bunching his blankets to cover the bulge caused by the dream about Tamina, the only remnant it ever happened. She laughed as he turned crimson red.

"We'd better get that antidote fast, I don't think you can hold out much longer." She shook her head, laughing. "I wish my problems were as miniscule as yours."

"Be quiet." He snapped.

"Just think of dead kittens, I hear it helps." She suggested, laughing.

He threw a shoe at her.

She ducked and then stood up, stretching. She went to her bag and pulled out an apple, taking a sharp bite into the skin.

"We'd better head out if we want to save this wife you've been lusting over all night."

He grumbled to himself, knowing it was safe to stand up now, and stalked over to the horse. He climbed on and while Sayeh was still standing on the ground, surged it forward to leave without her. He expected Tamina's sort of indignant reaction to this, but received a very different alternative, a rock colliding with the back of the head. She had thrown it from a good twenty yards, but her aim was spot on, causing him to see stars. He stopped the horse in time to fall off it without getting stepped on, but as she brushed her hands off to see if she hadn't killed him, he rolled over and swore loudly. She laughed and picked up another rock, tossing it in her hand.

"I think we might want to try that exit again, don't we?" she said sweetly.

"Why you little…"

She sent the other rock smacking into his head.

"You really do talk to much." she scolded.

He didn't respond. She bit her lip and titled her head, checking to see if he was faking. After poking his cheek about twelve times, she decided she had thrown the rock a bit too hard and knocked him out. She made a face, considering leaving him there, but thought better of it. After taking abut ten minutes to drag him over to the horse and hoisting him so his body draped across the saddle, she grabbed the reigns and began to lead the horse onward, hoping he'd wake up soon so she wouldn't have to walk.

-Dastan woke up on a mat on a cold stone floor. He rubbed the back of his head, which had a dull ache, and glanced around him. Something about this place was familiar.

"Oh good, he's awake."

He turned to see Sayeh seated cross legged a few feet from him, glancing up at Sheik Amar, who was glaring at him.

"Well, I'm not running an inn, either go out there to bet on the races or get out." He grumbled. Seso was guarding the door.

"And don't even think about stealing anything. You know what they say about the Ngbaka knife throwers…"

"I do actually." Dastan interrupted, grinning.

Sheik Amar snorted, and left the room, followed by Seso.

"They said you could stay here until you woke up. I paid them." Sayeh explained. "You know this really isn't bandit country, Sheik Amar actually runs ostrich racing." She lowered her voice. "The whole thing was set up by Amar to avoid taxes."

Dastan tried to pretend to be surprised. "Really? Shocking…"

"I know, I was thinking he'd know my dad, but I guess I was wrong." She giggled. "It's pretty funny if you think about it."

He nodded. "It is. We should head out, how long was I knocked out?"

"Only about an hour or two. We'd better get going though."

"Two hours? Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful; I didn't want to interrupt that." She looked a bit sympathetic. He really did look relaxed for the first time since she'd met him. She felt guilty about ending it.

"You did a fine job interrupting that this morning."

She cringed. "Your face was strange though, you looked like you were in pain, so I went to wake you. Then I noticed…you know." She shrugged. "You can't really blame me, I'm an early riser."

"I'll keep that in mind." He grumbled, but as she gave him an apologetic look, he ended up laughing.

"Let's go." She said, leading him to the door.

He nodded and as he exited the room, he heard her mutter something.

"Avoiding taxes, ha."

Both of them burst out laughing.

A/N- hey guys! Sorry so short, I'll make longer chapters next update. I'm seeing the movie again tomorrow, so it may be a bit more fresh my mind.

Also, I'm doing a collab with PrincessofPersia, we'll be uploading it soon, and it's coming along really well. Check it out.

Please review, it keeps me sane!

Love, love, love

Me.

Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- hi guys, I'm getting more complaints about Sayeh's character. Look at the characters in the story. This is a Dastan Tamina fic. Just because they belong together does not mean they spend every second at each other's side. I hope you realize I've spoiled the ending…this is a Dastan and Tamina fic. Please, just enjoy the story.

"Well Sayeh, are you ready to leave the ever disappointing 'valley of the slaves'?" Dastan laughed as he readied his horse. He turned to see Sheik Amar and Seso standing behind either side of her. The sheik was glaring.

"What are they doing here?"

Sayeh glared at him.

"Thanks for your hospitality." She gave a charming smile, returned by the sheik and even the stony faced Ngbaka. He was surprised how she managed to awaken some kindness from them. "I hope the evils of taxes never stray into the Valley of the Slaves, even if it is just a rumor."

"You keep thinking about that job as one of the ostrich girls, could probably find some good earning at these races." The sheik said in an almost fatherly tone. Dastan saw flicker of genuine affection in the sheik's eyes that astounded him. How did she manage to soften both of these hardened men?

"I will. Goodbye Amar, goodbye Seso." She embraced both of them, hurrying away to the horse. Dastan raised his eyebrows, muttering something to himself, as he helped her onto the horse, and then climbed up in front of her. As they set off, Dastan glanced over his shoulder. Amar and Seso were waving back at Sayeh.

"So how did you manage that?" Dastan called when they were a good distance away.

"I'm very good with people, when I want to be at least."

"Yes, I could see that by the way you treat me."

She laughed. "Well then I didn't want to like you."

"Really? I had no idea…"

She punched his arm, but not to hurt.

"So, have you changed your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still not want to like me?"

"I don't feel it necessary to tell you."

"So you like me?" he teased.

She laughed. "I was jealous before. Out of all of the commoners, thieving orphans, like me and my sisters, you were the one to leave that life. You were given a chance no one could even dream of, yet you always seemed to run from responsibility. I was resentful of my own life, but I realize if it were me, I'd be the same way."

Both of them grew quiet, thinking this over.

"You'd make a very good princess of Persia."

Sayeh laughed. "Yes, you can tell my elegance and grace reflect the very air of royalty."

"I mean strategically. You'd do well in battle. Straightforward, headstrong, a bit too arrogant for your own good."

"Are you sure it's not yourself you're describing?"

He laughed.

"I'm saying by birthright, you'd be a good addition to the family…but I wouldn't have you marry anyone…"

"Are you saying I'd be a bad wife?" he tone challenged him, but then she laughed so he realized she was joking.

"I know I'm not one for marriage, I'd be a horrible wife. Its fine, I don't want to get married."

"You might find you change your mind."

"Like you did?"

He blushed. "Well…"

"The lion of Persia, finally marrying after bedding thousands, and for politics. I was shocked. I mean, the rumors on the streets never described you as the marrying type. And you really rushed that too. How long did you know each other? A week?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that….but yes, about that long."

"Was that rushing it? Or were you two lovebirds just so crazy about each other you had to get married to seal your passion." She said dramatically.

Dastan laughed at her teasing.

"No. it wasn't like that. Have you ever met someone that you just can't deny this insane attraction to?"

He voice was even, blunt. "Never." She answered curtly. This threw Dastan off a bit but decided not to press.

"Well I was taught that some lives…are linked throughout time, by destiny. Tamina and I just seem…right together. I can't explain it, but we just seemed pushed together by fate."

"By fate or destiny?"

"…I'm not sure."

"So when do you think destiny's going to wear off and you'll find yourself another one?"

"Another wife?" he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think I want one."

He jumped at the sound of her laughter, she was cackling like some old woman.

"Now that is just amusing. I give it a year until you go out looking for another."

She grinned to herself, rolling her eyes at his little "true love" speech, not believing a second of it.

"It's not like that." He grumbled.

"Of course it isn't. I'm sure you and Tasmania are perfectly happy together."

"Tamina. I can't believe you just said that."

"What?"

"Tamina, her name is Tamina."

"Well, excuse me." Her tone mocked him. He was infuriated she would bring Tamina into her jokes; in his wife's current condition it was unkind.

"Shut up." He snapped. She was quiet after this, taken aback by his tone. She had not meant to offend him; she couldn't help the edge that rose in her voice. She always had a problem with stopping herself before she hurt someone. That was something she wanted so badly to change.

-Dastan glanced at Sayeh over the fire. He had managed to get some kindling to ignite, glad to have a task to distract from Sayeh's drawn, pensive silence. He knew the look on her face did not request discussion, or he would have asked what was on her mind. Tamina was often like this, slipping away into her world of worries and fears and he wished so desperately she would share it with him, but she remained silent, a frown on her face set deep in her brow and her eyes glazed over in distracted worry. He hoped one day there would be no secrets, no fears unspoken of and hidden. He was as open as possible with Tamina; she knew how much he loved her. Why did she hesitate in trusting him? He would never, ever hurt her. Was he being punished for loving her too much?

He shook the thought from his head, knowing deep in his heart that he would never let anything stop him from loving her. He could not lose her again.

He looked up from the fire to see Sayeh staring blankly at the flames, absently pulling at strands of her hair. She seemed hollow, mindless as she was haunted by the many ghosts, a few she told him about. Her father, her beloved sister. He had seen her dismissal from her own household, the cruelty of her sister Parisa. Yet she was caring to Tamina, the sheik, Seso. He saw her unyielding strength as her world fell apart. But in her eyes he saw her broken now. Her jaw was set firmly in the illusion of stubborn strength, but in her eyes, he saw fear. She seemed small and childlike, across the fire from him. She was curled in a ball with her eyes wide in a way that made her seem dumb or confused.

She was so young. It only just dawned on him. She was completely alone in the world. And he guiltily admitted to himself that after this great, terrible adventure was over, he would probably never see her again. It sank deep in his gut that she had no where else to go. He wished there was a place for her, but she would inevitably leave his life. He wondered that as soon as Tamina woke up, would he care?

He shook the thought from his kind, crawling to his bedroll and staring at the sky. He took one final glance at Sayeh; she was unfazed, still staring at the fire as if the meaning of life could be found in the flames. He sighed, realizing just how tired he was, and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep. Tamina was the last thing that fluttered through his hazy thoughts before he slipped into slumber. He was awoken by screams soon after that.

-Sayeh glanced up to check if he was asleep. He was out, she could tell. Poor thing probably had a massive headache from this morning. She glanced around the campfire, looking for something to do. She was bored and needed a distraction before her thoughts consumed her mind.

She winced as she caught sight of a snake slithering a few feet away, it wasn't really headed for her or Dastan, and in fact it was headed in the opposite direction. However, Sayeh hated snakes. She felt her nose wrinkle in disgust. She searched herself for something to throw at it, and she remembered something; the dagger she had brought with her.

She reached for her bag and dug around for a moment, there it was. The dagger from the temple. She had gone back to grab it before she left with Dastan. She wasn't sure what the big deal was, but it was obviously worth stealing, might as well leave that awful night with a bit of souvenir. She glanced at it. It wasn't very sharp but it would do for killing a snake.

She crawled carefully so she was a few feet away from it, and in one fast movement, she slammed the blade into the hissing reptile. With a quick movement of her wrist she had its head off.

She wasn't used to weapons, she could never afford them, and so she learned to fight with her fists. But her unlearned hands held the dagger in a way that her thumb was over what would usually be a pommel, instead it was a small red jewel.

As she cut the snake's head off, her thumb slipped. She felt the jewel give in a bit. She watched in shock as her body moved involuntarily back to where she was moments before, seated in front of the fire. She watched as grains of sand flowed around her as her movements went in reverse, as if she was watching time itself being turned back. The snake was moving back to where it was as well, still alive. She dropped the dagger in her state of shock, and everything stopped.

It was still. She realized what just happened, picked up the dagger, and screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Sayeh stared down at the dagger, dumbfounded. Was she hallucinating? Did that really happen?

There was a piercing, frantic scream. It took a moment until she realized it was her own. She glanced over at Dastan as he threw his blankets off in panic and looked around fervently to find the source of the screaming.

She felt silly, not sure how to explain what just happened, or even if he would believe her. But as she saw his eyes widen at the sight of the dagger curled in her fist, she knew he knew precisely what the dagger did.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Snake, it was a snake!" she interrupted in the same panicked tone he displayed, both of them staring at each other in shock.

She was trying to cover what happened with the dagger; maybe it was better if he didn't know that she could use it.

He paused, obviously thrown off by her response.

"Give me the dagger, I'll get it for you." he said evenly.

"But what if it comes near me, I'll need something to protect myself."

She chose to torture him a little bit. The look on his face was priceless. He looked ready to cry, yell, or punch her in the face, and she found it entertaining.

"I'll toss you a different knife, just give me that one."

"Get your own." She said immaturely, relishing the look of pure annoyance on his face. She crossed her arms, hiding the blade in the crook of her elbow.

"Give me the dagger." He enunciated each syllable evenly, as if it was the only way to hold back his temper.

She bit back a smile. "Why is it so important that you use this dagger?"

His eyes bulged out of his head. He was obviously trying to hide something from her, which he didn't realize she already knew.

She raised her eyebrows. "Can't you just use another?"

He was glaring furiously, knowing he was caught.

"Give me the dagger." He tried one last time.

"I don't think I want to." She smiled. "Or I could just press this curious looking jewel on the hilt." She raised her hand as if she was ready to, not intending to at all.

He jumped forward. "I wouldn't do that!" he was still a few feet away, face stricken, reaching a hand out as if to stop her. She smiled at his reaction, her eyebrows hitching higher. He turned beet red and leaned back. She lowered her arm but still held the dagger defensively.

"Explain." She said evenly. "Now."

His mouth shut in a firm line as he glared angrily at her.

"You know I could just press it and see for myself."

"Don't!" he yelled.

"Easy…easy." She said, holding up a hand. "I was joking. But you'd better tell me about this thing, now."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. That dagger really did ruin everything.

"It's late…" he argued lamely.

"I'm not sleepy. Tell me."

He took a deep breath. She was just as stubborn as he was.

"You might want to sit down, this will take a while."

She tilted her head to the side. She knew what he was trying to do. She grinned and carefully slipped the dagger down her shirt so the blade was caught in the waistband of her pants. The only way for him to get it was something she could blackmail him with for the rest of his natural born life. She could tell by his smoldering gaze that she killed any hopes if stealing the dagger back. She patted her stomach where the handle was, smiling smugly like a pleased cat. He crawled over to a large boulder in the sand a few feet away, scratching the back of his head. He grumbled to himself and motioned for her to take a seat next to him. She strode over, taking her time getting comfortable, crossing and uncrossing her legs, messing with her hair, fidgeting closer and farther away from him. He glared at her, knowing just how much she was enjoying this, as she finally grinned at him and said, "Okay, you can start."

-"Bloody hell." Was the only response she was able to string together at the end of the story, followed by a few more colorful curse words under her breath.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." He laughed, glad that her response was not a somber one; he at least could see her unshakable humor even during these times.

"I can't believe it."

"I know. If it didn't happen to me, I wouldn't ever believe it."

"Likewise." She patted her stomach, where she had safely hidden the dagger from him under her clothes. He grumbled in response and she laughed loudly.

His eyes widened when she closed the small gap of space between them by resting her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he felt obligated to ask.

"I'm tired." She whined.

"So I'm your pillow now?"

"You are very comfortable."

"Do I have a say in this?"

"No. now shut up, pillows can't talk."

He grumbled to himself, leaning back on the rock and putting his hands on either side of her waist to adjust how she was leaning on him, so they both could be more comfortable. He left a hand casually on her back. She gave him a small, almost childish kiss on the cheek. He flinched at the gesture, unsure how to respond.

"Well don't tell me you've gone all prudish."

"No…well…what was that for?"

"I don't know." She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "It seemed like you needed it."

"Um…?"

"Everyone needs human connection Dastan. It's not about love, or even sex, it's because I care about you, and I have not seen you take any comfort for what's going on."

He gaped at her. How did one young girl who was so short tempered and foolish have so much wisdom? He didn't even realize how much he just needed to connect with another human being, it was therapeutic. He felt a little better by the slightest gesture. He didn't feel so lonely.

She settled back against his shoulder. "Alaleh used to hold me like this, when I was sad. She'd let me cry. Parisa always told me to be quiet; I was too old for that kind of behavior. Maybe I was. But Alaleh said it was alright to cry. I always found that so strange, I never saw her cry."

She grew quiet, staring at the fire once again.

"You know how you said that first night how I have lost nothing?"

She blushed, regretting the harsh words she was unable to hold back.

"I did lose everything. And because of that stupid dagger, that caused all that trouble in the first place, I got it back. I still can't erase the memories. My family. Tamina."

His voice broke as he stifled a sob. She watched him, her big brown eyes glinting with firelight, her face so sad. He turned away, ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to hold in all the emotions that made him weak. She shushed him, brushing his hair out of his face again, placing a hand on the side of his face to bring it to look at her.

"I have so many dreams where I lose her over and over and I can't save her."

"And you feel helpless." She said gently, but her voice seemed far away, like she was remembering something.

He nodded, lips set in a firm line.

"I have lost everything I ever had, but I got it back. I'm not losing the most important thing all over again."

"You sound like you're going to do something drastic."

"I may."

"The sandglass?"

He laughed humorlessly. "Why not? Even if the world is destroyed, I'd rather it be destroyed than live without her."

She bit her lip, looking down at the ground.

"But if it worked, I wouldn't remember you."

He flinched, knowing he hurt her. He hadn't meant it, and he would miss her, despite how much everything went wrong.

"And as terrible as my life is right now, I have you. In this unending hell, what I got from it was you. You can't toy with fate Dastan."

"I had the chance to see her again; there must be some reason why…"

"Maybe it wasn't a chance to be together again. Maybe it was a chance to do things right this time."

"Do things right?"

"So you wouldn't be hurt. Look what happened. No matter how hard you try to avoid danger, you two are a magnet for it."

She had a point, but she was wrong. She had to be.

He was about to respond with a comment spurned by pent up anger, but as he looked right at her to deliver it, he stopped. At the right angle, with the light hitting her eyes the right way, she looked like Tamina. It wasn't like they were similar in any way based on appearance, but something about how dark and intense her eyes were, or the way her lips pursed slightly. Tamina came back to him in a rush and he felt like something punched him in the stomach. So all he could say was "Maybe."

He eased her head back onto his shoulder, petting her hair gently. He knew that she hadn't accepted comfort yet either, and she lost more than he did.

They drifted off to sleep as the fire burned lower. Every once in a while Dastan woke up from slight whimpers that came from Sayeh in her sleep. He was too heavy a sleeper to notice before how restless she was. Her feet moved and she rolled over a lot. She was having nightmares. Dastan realized that he wasn't the only one who felt helpless, she knew just as well as he did what it was like to lose everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Before I begin chapter ten; due to a lot of bitching going on about no Dastan and Tamina fluffy rot your teeth out candy fluff, I have good news, I'm going to start posting a series of one shots as a different story. Uknow, I know who you are. I get every review. Read the one shots, and stop spamming me. It's getting annoying.

Oh and I'm doing a collab with princess of Persia about Dastan/Tamina, please read.

P.s- I just uploaded an avatar fic about Trudy. Avatar fans check it out.

Moving on, expect a new story with lots of fluff, and maybe some lemony goodness, if you're nice. Now, enjoy chapter ten, with Sayeh!

Sayeh woke up with a hand pressed against her back. She rolled over and groaned, she had just drifted off to sleep. She saw Alaleh smiling at her, her infectious smile that was impossible not to return.

"I'm back." She whispered giddily.

"I can see that." Sayeh responded, eyes squinting slightly, adjusting to the darkness.

Alaleh giggled as she pushed Sayeh over on the mat, making room to slip under her thin blanket. The weather had just begun to get slightly cooler at night, making it almost bearable if not chilly.

When she felt her sister snuggled against her back Sayeh relaxed back onto the mat.

"So how was it?"

"Father offered him so much money, Fila! Arash didn't even want that high a dowry, but he insisted!"

"That's wonderful."

"Isn't it?"

"Extraordinary. Now let me go back to sleep."

Alaleh sat up.

"Fila?"

"Yes?"

"You're not upset are you?"

"No…"

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Maybe…I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you too, so much! But you'll still see me, I promise. I can never really leave this house for too long anyway." She rolled Sayeh over so she could see her face, her dark eyes twinkling. She hugged Sayeh tight.

"I'll visit all the time, we'll always be together, I promise."

"Promise?"

Alaleh brushed her hair out of her face. She looked so happy, but sad at the same time.

"I promise. I will never leave you."

Sayeh woke up curled in a ball next to the boulder. She wasn't sure of she slept like that all night, or if was just how she woke up, but she knew when she fell asleep, Dastan was there. She snorted to her self, thinking it was typical of a man to leave before breakfast, but instantly shut the thought from her mind, along with all of thoughts relating to that sort of subject. She knew such things did not ensue the night before.

She pushed herself up so she was sitting with her back against the boulder, cringing as he neck was stiff and her back was sore. She sighed and scratched the back of her head, shoulders slumping down slightly. The dagger dug uncomfortably into her stomach. She still felt tired. She was incredibly restless. She never slept deeply anymore, she kept dreaming about her sisters. She missed them terribly, even Parisa, and she even longed to harangue Suri about her nose. The sandglass sounded so tempting at times, she'd give anything to have her family back.

Maybe even Dastan.

She winced at the thought, feeling like she betrayed him by thinking it.

"Ah, she awakes."

She glanced up to see Dastan walking towards her from what seemed like nowhere in particular, his crooked grin ever present.

"Where were you?"

"Looking for water."

"Find any?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes heavenward, knowing they were running low.

"Perfect."

He plopped down next to her, seeming happy in a good natured way despite the circumstances.

"So how far away are we from this aunt of yours?"

"Not far." She replied.

"We should probably start going then."

-"now one thing you need to know about Roshanak is…"

Sayeh trialed off as she noticed Dastan's attention was elsewhere. She couldn't really blame him, seeing as she didn't really prepare him on the sights he would see in Roshanak's hometown. It was frequented by gypsies and alchemists, loud and bustling with noise and color and smells. It was a lot to take in.

When she found the white clay house with multicolor stains all over the walls she knew they were there.

As she and Dastan slid off the horse he was distracted by a figure veiled in dark red fabric passing by. He took a few steps as he watched her, leaving Sayeh to tie up the horse. He only saw the deep black eyes of the shrouded woman, and even with only that he could tell she was a great beauty. He had the sudden urge to follow her when Sayeh grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

He paused, trying to gather words, but he felt tongue tied. She rolled her eyes.

"Did you see that woman?" he asked finally.

"What woman?"

"She just passed by, only a few moments ago.

Sayeh looked deep in thought for a minute then snapped her fingers.

"Was she beautiful?"

"Yes." He found him self saying quickly after that. He blushed.

"Shahla?"

"Shahla?"

"It means dark eyed woman. Did you see her face?"

He blushed. "No."

She grinned, almost like a proud mother who watched her children play a joke on someone. "That's Shahla."

"Who is she?"

"No one knows. She's a mysterious one; no one's seen her face. She's the town temptress."

"Oh." He felt a little sick in his stomach.

"Come on, we got to reach Roshanak before her daily meditation, otherwise we'll never get her attention."

She grabbed his arm and hurried him to the door. With a few brisk knocks, the door creaked open, with a slim young women with long hair so light yellow it was almost white and unfocused eyes. She smiled in a hazed expression, like she just woke up.

"And what can I do for you today handsome?"

She grabbed Dastan by the shirt in an overly friendly kiss. Sayeh cleared her throat and Roshanak instantly let go of him seeing who else was there.

"Sayeh! Gods, how you've grown!"

Dastan was still recovering from the shock of this woman's forwardness.

"It's been a while since I've been here." Sayeh was mortified and slightly amused by Roshanak's introduction.

"So is this handsome man your fiancé? You picked a fine one."

Dastan stared off to the side as he felt Roshanak looking him over.

"Roshanak, this is prince Dastan."

"Of Persia? You did pick a fine one."

"Of Alamut as well, cousin."

"Since when?"

"A few weeks ago…"

"Oh. Well, I guess I missed that." She smiled.

"We're not engaged."

"And you expect me to house two unmarried lovers? Honestly dearie, it's like you don't know me at all…" she stroked the side of Dastan's face when she said it, but she and Sayeh both laughed heartily at this for reasons Dastan didn't know.

"We're not lovers; we need an antidote for his wife."

"Pity, would have great for you to finally get a husband. Get inside; I was just thinking I wanted to serve someone tea…"

She strode back into the house, not waiting to see if they'd follow.

Dastan cleared his throat uncomfortably and Sayeh giggled.

"Well she was nice…" he attempted.

Sayeh burst out laughing.

"That's just Roshanak. You'll get used to it."

"Well we'd better go inside." He said nervously, and she laughed again and took his arm, leading him in.

"Don't drink the tea…" she warned.


	11. Chapter 11

"You sure you don't want any tea?"

Dastan glanced around the table uncomfortably. Roshanak was holding the pot up, ready to pour him a glass, but he shook his head. Sayeh was staring at the floor with her hair covering her eyes, but he saw her lips twitching up in a smile.

Roshanak was stirring her own cup, eyes shut in a look so peaceful it was almost slightly dumb. She seemed overly carefree; he wondered how she achieved such calmness.

He took a deep breath, and then noticed a strange scent. He raised an eyebrow and sniffed a few times, glancing at Sayeh. She was trying hard not to laugh and motioned at the cup in Roshanak's hand. The silence in the room, save for a few cries heard outside, sounding like children fighting, was stifling. He cleared his throat nervously, hoping to break the silence, but Roshanak was in her own separate world. Sayeh locked eyes with him, a bit timidly, worrying he would lose his patience.

"I know we have much to talk about, cousin." Sayeh said.

Roshanak jumped, then blinked a few times, as if she had fallen asleep somewhere and woken up in a different place.

Sayeh withdrew the bottle of white powder from her pocket.

"This poison was used in an attempt to murder prince Dastan, and his wife is…sleeping off the symptoms. We need a cure. Alaleh…" her voice wavered, but only Dastan noticed. She bit down on her lip, unsure how to phrase it. He instantly felt defensive for her.

"Alaleh was unfortunate to be the sacrifice to save both my life and my wife's."

Let her death be noble and not accidental. When he got back he should honor her in that way. Sayeh and her family deserved that much.

She shot him a thankful look, and he gave her a slight smile, which was reassuring. Roshanak, though proving to be not very expressive in any emotion, did show remorse in a strange way. She was obviously listening very closely, instead of the words drifting to her at their own pace like they did before. Her eyes were slightly sharper and more focused. She gently took the bottle from Sayeh's hand, examining it carefully.

"Ground up widow's root." She said softly, turning it over in her hands.

Sayeh raised her eyebrows. "Told you she worked with poisons." She whispered to Dastan.

"It's called widow's root because soldiers would mistake it for something edible in the desert. It's a swift kill, when not treated. What procedure was used on the inflicted?" Roshanak had shifted completely to no nonsense.

""I induced vomiting."

"Good. That usually works…" she chewed on her lip. "I have something that will work if that didn't, but I think I should examine her myself. I'll go back with you to Alamut.

"If it didn't work, what could be wrong?" Dastan voice edged with fury was completely desperate if not terrified. Sayeh's hand slid by his and covered his hand with hers, squeezing slightly.

"She'll be fine." She promised.

"If she's still alive it can't be untreatable." Roshanak mused quietly.

Sayeh nodded quickly, knowing that the subject was touchy when Dastan was around. He had to be eased into it.

"Well I need more tea." Roshanak announced, exiting the room briskly.

Sayeh shoulders relaxed as she slumped on the cushion she was seated on, closing her eyes.

"I can't understand that woman." Dastan said, hoping to ease a laugh out of her."

She chuckled slightly, but seemed too tired to focus on anything else.

"It's just Roshanak. She went through a big alchemy phase a few years back, and she drank just about every potion she made. Some of it might have done some damage. She's still a brilliant physician."

Her face seemed so exhausted.

"Are you alright?"

"yeah." She rubbed her eyes. "Just a bad headache."

Dastan nodded, hearing a faint crashing noise in the next room. A large flock of at least ten children rushed in form the hallway, all yelling at the same time. He watched Sayeh flinch and roll her eyes heavenward. One young boy jumped up on her lap, causing her to wince, but she tried covering it with a tense smile.

"Nahal? How much you've grown!" she said kindly.

The young boy on her lap giggled and hugged her around the neck. She was obviously trying to cover just how much she wanted to throw the child off her, but she allowed him to smother her wit affection as Dastan watched, feeling sympathetic and incredibly amused.

"Children, please, off of our lovely Sayeh." Roshanak said as she stood in the doorway, face blank but eyes sparking slightly with good humor. Her emotions were so hard to pin down; Dastan struggled to figure out how she was so emotionless and spaced out.

The boy crawled off Sayeh and ran around the room with his companions. They all looked like they had different parents, but each seemed at home in the room.

"Maybe Dastan wants to see the courtyard." Roshanak suggested.

Dastan certainly did not want to see the courtyard, but several children latched onto him and all but dragged him out the door. Sayeh laughed to herself at this, but caught the eye of a very young boy with dark brown hair she would recognize anywhere. She caught herself before she said anything to him, knowing at this point it wouldn't do any good as he scurried away. Roshanak watched him leave as she settled down next to Sayeh.

"How's he doing?" she asked finally, voice tight.

"Fine. He's stopped asking for his mother at night, I think he's accepted it." Roshanak answered calmly.

Sayeh bit her lip and looked down at the table.

"That's great." She choked out, fighting back tears. "She didn't want up to leave him here, but you know that we…couldn't do it."

Roshanak patted her hand calmly. "When he's older he'll understand. Alaleh had a lot on her plate; she couldn't care for the child."

"I just can't believe he's forgotten his mother."

Roshanak nodded somberly. Sayeh swallowed her sobs and sat back up straight, holding her pride. Her cousin pretended not to notice her emotional outbreak by picking at a loose thread in her rainbow skirt. There was no order or design to the things she wore; it looked as if color was splashed on out of boredom. Sayeh distracted herself with the swirls and spots of dye all over Roshanak's dress.

"Well that was interesting."

Sayeh jumped at the sound of Dastan's voice, as he appeared in the doorway moments later. She fought the urge to laugh, for he looked as if he had just been through a war, not five minutes outside with a haggle of children. He had a good natured smile on his face, but was obviously exhausted. Sayeh smiled to herself, shaking her head. She stood up and grabbed Dastan's hand to lead him down the hall.

"Come one, I'll show you around the city."

-"lookin' for a flower, young sir?"

"We got the finest women in Persia, step on in…"

"….fresh vegetables, harvested recently…"

Dastan blinked unsurely around the marketplace. Even though he had grown up in the slums, Roshanak's hometown was twice as crowded. There were too many smells and sounds and colors for his senses to focus on anything, so he just allowed himself to be dragged behind Sayeh, who was cautious about returning. She was heavily veiled, thick black fabric draped over her head and face. She was glancing around, checking behind them and around them, like she was avoiding someone. Dastan rolled his eyes and decided it was best not to question at this point.

He stood their boredly as Sayeh was inspecting the glass vials on one shop, all spun glass and very colorful. She was charmed by the merchant, who introduced himself as soon as Sayeh entered, and was flirting shamelessly with her. Dastan rolled his eyes at the way she reciprocated, acting the same way towards the merchant.

He saw a flash of red fabric from the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was outside the shop, and before him stood the heavily veiled Shahla. His eyes widened and he gulped, for her dark eyes were set on his and the intensity made him uneasy. With one hand she motioned for him to follow. He tried to talk but was only able to find a few syllable of nonsense gibberish. He glanced around them. No one noticed him or Shahla, so as she turned around to leave, he followed.

Sayeh glanced up to notice that Dastan was gone. She furrowed her brow, not knowing how he could have wandered off. It was incredibly stupid of him to prance around an unfamiliar city.

"It would seem my chaperone has requested we leave, I'd best be on my way." She stated, ending the conversation with the shopkeeper.

She gave a cheerful goodbye the merchant and stepped out into the streets. She stood on tiptoe to see over the crowds, her eyebrows raised slightly from the confusion. She recognized his back with the bright red scarf and hurried after him. She followed him down the winding streets, careful to hold the veil over her face so she would not be recognized by anyone she met before. The streets grew less and less crowded as she realized he was walking straight down the ghettos of the city.

She had never been down this part of the city, Roshanak gave the only warning or rule ever heard escape her lips that Sayeh was forbidden to go this way. This section of town had gained much notoriety, so she never desired to. She wondered why Dastan would want to go there.

She noticed the stares she was getting from men lining the alleys, and hurried forward, cursing Dastan under her breath. He was going to get her killed. She saw him readying to turn another corner, making them even more lost, so she lunged forward and grabbed his shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped.

He blinked at her, seeming a bit dazed. He saw Shahla disappear behind a corner and craned his neck to get a last glimpse. She smacked the side of his face to snap him out of the trance, and he shook his head quickly, almost as if he was waking up.

"What's going on?" she continued, poking him in the chest.

He flinched and stepped back.

"Do you know what happens in this city? Do you want to get us both killed, or worse?" she screeched. She was never like this, protective, maternal. It scared her a little bit to hear the sound of her own voice. She sounded like her mother, or worse, Parisa.

"I…" he seemed at loss for words.

"What?"

"I don't know."

Sayeh reached up and rubbed her brow.

"Where you following her?" her voice was flat, like she was trying to calm herself down.

"I don't know…"

"Don't you dare lie to me." She snapped.

He bit his lip. "Yeah…"

"After you knew who she was?"

"…Yeah?"

"Are you stupid? After I specifically said what this woman was?"

He just stood there, unable to find an answer. He didn't even know why he had followed her.

Sayeh brushed some hair out of her face and gave Dastan an apologetic smile. She hadn't meant to lose her temper, it just slipped out. She was worried about what could have happened. She grabbed his chin gently to make him raise his eyes form the ground so he would look at her.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, but I didn't give the whole story behind Shahla. Even good men with families end up falling for her, it's like she has this power. She's a seductress." She gave an awkward smile. "This is no ordinary village."

As if to prove her point, a man walked by, eyes blood red and what looked like fangs protruding from his mouth. Dastan gasped and stepped out of the way. The man stumbled past, murmuring something in a foreign language.

Sayeh shook her head. "I don't envy him. That is one hell of a curse."

He turned to her. "Are you saying you're familiar with black magic?"

She shrugged. "There are a lot of gypsies in these parts. You don't cross them, it doesn't end well for you." she motioned to the man who had just passed. "They'll steal you blind, literally. Poor man can't see, hear, taste or feel anything."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Is Shahla…a gypsy?"

She shrugged. "Probably."

He cringed, and turned back they way the went.

"Let's go back." He hurried forward, trying to abandon the scene as if it never happened. Sayeh was fine with doing the same.

As they wandered back into a part of town Sayeh recognized, she eased up a bit. As the area became more and more familiar however, she drew the veil around herself again, trying hard to remain invisible.

In every person, there's almost a sixth sense. It senses danger, causing the chills to run down their spine and they break out in a cold sweat. Sayeh felt this as she heard a voice above all others in the market, one she recognized, and the one specific one she was hiding from.

Dastan watched as he saw her back tense, fists clench into tight balls as every part of her seemed on edge, when one man in the marketplace called out her name. She turned around to look at Dastan, she seemed frozen with fear and her eyes widened. In that one moment it was the three of them in the marketplace, Dastan, Sayeh and her terror. Everything else felt unreal, far away.

Sayeh's terrified eyes were locked on his until the last possible minute, until she was torn away by a man grabbing her arm. Time went forward as usual. The people and noise seemed to return, even speed up as they brushed past.

"Sayeh, it's been to long," Said a young man growing in a beard, dark hair, and rough looking eyes. His arm went around her shoulder as if it belonged there.

Sayeh would not look at him, only stood frozen. However, she did not make him let her go.

Dastan tried as hard as he could to assess the situation, where a very tense Sayeh seemed unmovable.

"Akhgar." She choked out eventually. "I barely recognized you."

"Liar, I saw you cringe." He laughed heartily and planted a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, but she still didn't move.

"Anyways, I'm glad I ran into you. Those were some…fun times." He lowered his voice and growled in her ear, and though it seemed impossible, Sayeh tensed up even more. She looked ready to fall apart.

Dastan watched in horror as Akhgar's hand slipped down from Sayeh's lower back to grope her backside. She let out an audible yelp, and Dastan had enough. He grabbed her arm and spun her into his chest, securing an arm around her. She was still frozen, but he saw her face was flushed with shame.

"Well, then, goodbye." Akhgar cackled and strode away.

Dastan glared at him until he was out of sight, and then looked down at Sayeh. He was in shock that she would let him treat her like that, he expected her to throw a few punches.

Sayeh tried hard to steady her breathing, wishing she could just disappear. It was bad enough that this happened, but it was worse Dastan witnessed it. Only her luck would have the one person to recognize be the one she was trying to hide from.

"Can we get out of here?" She whispered, not able to say anything else.

Dastan glanced down at her, and placed a hand on her back, knowing she needed support. He knew now was not the time to press. He ran a hand through her hair, just trying to calm her down, and led her back through the streets. Neither of them said anything the entire way home.


	12. Chapter 12

"Back so soon?"

Roshanak smiled serenely as she held a tray full of tea, again with the tea. Sayeh brushed past her without making eye contact with anyone. Roshanak glanced at Dastan, like she was waiting for a response, but not demanding one. Not one thing about Roshanak was demanding.

Dastan wasn't sure what to say. "We ran into a man named Akhgar on the way back."

Roshanak's eyes bulged out of her head; Dastan was thrilled that something could actually faze her. She dropped the tray, where the cups and the teapot shattered as they hit the ground. Without stopping, Roshanak hurried out of the room after Sayeh.

Dastan stood awkwardly in the hall. He knew it wasn't his place to go after them, and wasn't sure what to do.

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. This was obviously one of the many secrets Sayeh kept locked up. How much wasn't she telling him?

-Sayeh glanced up from the mirror; Roshanak was standing in the doorway.

"He was in the market?"

Sayeh nodded, shrugging. She had calmed down pretty well, and now was only suffering from embarrassment that the event occurred in front of Dastan.

"Well he usually doesn't have enough foolishness to leave his father's house. There are at least six illegitimate children milling around now."

Sayeh sucked in a breath. It felt like something sharp was stuck in her belly.

"At least we know one is safe." Roshanak added carefully.

Sayeh nodded stiffly, blinking back tears. If she let one go there would be no stop.

Changing the subject was the only solution.

"I look like a boy." She complained, turning back to the mirror.

"No, you look like a girl in boy's clothing." Roshanak pointed out. Sayeh glanced down at her short pants and white shirt, covered in the red vest.

Sayeh rolled her eyes.

Roshanak stepped over to an array of colored jars on the dressing table.

"This color would look good on you…"

Both of them exchanged a smile.

Roshanak grabbed a pile of supplies.

"Well, we have a lot of work to do." She teased, making Sayeh laugh.

She pushed Sayeh's stool closer to the mirror and heavily armed with paints and powders, began working.

-"this is ridiculous."

"It just takes some getting used to. Kohl is very intense, but it does make your eyes pop."

Sayeh stared nervously at her thickly lined eyes. It seemed too much for her. She looked completely different.

"You should be thankful I found something to do with this hair." Roshanak said blandly. Sayeh winced, remembering the painful tearing of the brush trying to get the snarls out. It fell in gentle waves past her shoulders. She looked normal for her age, not some grubby street mongrel ready to steal food for dinner. It didn't look like her. For once she saw some of her family in her face. Her mother's straight nose, Parisa's high delicate eyebrows, her father's proud jaw and flaring nostrils, Alaleh's eyes.

The dress was new. A skirt. My, Sayeh hadn't worn one in years.

It was deep blue, like the night sky, and covered her shoulders. The vest draped over the dress, contrasting nicely; fiery red against serene blue.

Roshanak forced her into some bangles and rings, though Sayeh saw little practicality in them. A waste of money.

It was strange, she hadn't been dressed up like this since a year back when Alaleh was drunk and wanted to make up Sayeh. It was reassuring, it made her feel safe. A few times she shut her eyes and pretended it was Alaleh brushing her hair out.

"Well I need a drink." Roshanak announced. "Join me?"

Sayeh bit her lip. She never was one to handle alcohol well, and it was unladylike to drink anyway. Dastan was here, so it might seem rude to…

"That poor Dastan probably wonders where you vanished to. He'll enjoy a drink." Roshanak brushed out of the room before Sayeh could stop her. She cursed under her breath and slumped back into her seat. Dastan had never seen Roshanak after a few drinks. He was frightened enough of her when she normal, or at least normal for Sayeh's family's standards.

-Dastan looked down at the glass in front of him. Sayeh was nonchalantly sipping her glass, along with Roshanak, who gulped it down generously. He followed her example and took a large swig of the beverage, but he began to cough uncontrollably due to how strong it was. Sayeh raised her eyebrows and grinned at her cousin, who laughed.

"Roshanak always likes her poisons with a kick." Sayeh explained.

Dastan grimaced inwardly at her choice of words, and trying to man up, he took another sip. He could now understand why Roshanak was so unfazed, with wine like this; she could be in a drunken daze all day every day.

"It's what's in the tea." Sayeh whispered to him.

He was still surprised by how she looked. Older, more elegant. The kohl made her eyes look darker, almost like Tamina.

The three of them managed another few rounds of Roshanak's special brew, and within the hour Sayeh and Dastan were stumbling down the streets that lead out of town to the desert for some fresh air. Sayeh's face was drawn, but due to her slurred speech Dastan could tell she was just as drunk as he was. They made their way through the barren silver dunes; Sayeh seemed captivated by the moonlight. She twirled slowly in the light of the full moon, her blue skirts lifting and swirling around her legs, the anklets she wore catching the light and shining gently. She stumbled a bit and laughed loudly as Dastan steadied her, spinning out of his reach and tripping over her own feet. She tumbled on the ground, laying on her back and staring intently at the sky. Dastan laughed and sat down next to her, smoothing some stray hairs out of her face. She giggled and they both began to laugh at nothing in particular. Her eyes followed the movements of his face with a carefree grin, which he shared.

"Don't-don't try anything, because I'm drunk."

He burst into a fit of laughter, only she would say something like that.

"I mean, even if you act like an honorable guy, loving your wife and all, but I saw how you just looked at me. I mean, if-if you tried anything, my judgment is off." Her voice grew soft. As she leaned on her elbows, bringing herself eye level with him, "but if you wanted to try anything, I wouldn't stop you. If you wanted to try something, you could."

Her eyes were half lidded and lips pursed slightly. She didn't know what she was saying, words poured out of her drunkenly and she couldn't recall the first words or the last. Not until they all spilled out in the open air between them, bridging a gap. She felt scared for a minute, not sure why. She leaned in to cross that bridge between them when his hand caught her shoulder, holding her back. Her eyes searched his in her confusion.

"I can't do this." He whispered.

"Yes you can." She said. "I know I'm not Tamina but that's fine. I won't make you choose between us, it's not her or me. With me you don't have to make that choice."

He turned away from her, staring at the ground. Her voice grew softer, pleading.

"I know I can't be her, and I can't make you look at me the way you look at her, but you don't have to settle for one woman. I'm a good second wife."

Her voice grew fragile, searching for humor. "You told me I'd make a good princess of Persia."

He didn't say anything, he couldn't look at her. It killed him to hear her begging.

She grew desperate. "Dastan, Tamina will always choose the dagger first, it's what she trained to do. What if she makes the ultimate choice and leaves you?"

Dastan drove his fist into the ground, causing her to jump.

"She'd never do that to me."

"She almost did." Sayeh snapped.

"She let you down for a stupid dagger. She let herself die for it."

"Everything's different now." He snapped. It had to be.

"No, it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"She…she tried to kill herself Dastan. The night I first saw the dagger I hid when she entered the temple and she had a knife and…I stopped her. I don't know why, but I did. She was going to end her life, Dastan."

"You're lying." He growled. Every syllable challenged her to disagree. She knew she would hurt him by telling the truth, but Tamina would hurt him more but lying.

"Why would I lie about that?" Sayeh whispered, tears dotting her eyes. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. He pushed her away, with much more force than necessary, causing her to fall on the ground.

"I what makes you think it will end differently than last time? She hasn't changed. She can't even remember. I wouldn't hurt you like that. I have nothing else…" she sobbed.

Sand was smeared across her face. She looked so lonely, so fragile, Dastan's heart broke. But he loved Tamina, he couldn't do this.

"Even if what you tell me is true; Tamina doesn't deserve to be compared to another for the rest of her life. Neither do you. You can find something better for your destiny, Sayeh. Don't settle for me."

"I thought you said we made our own destiny." She said stiffly.

"We do." He said gently. "You can find something else to give your life to."

She was facing away from him now, but he saw her shoulders shaking as she cried silently.

She had strapped the dagger to her thigh. A sly movement of her hand and her thumb was over the jewel. She hesitated, about to change her mind when she pressed it. Her moves where highlighted in golden sands as she went closer and farther away from him. She closed her eyes, unable to watch. Then she released it.

"…if you wanted to try something, you could."

She dropped back down onto her back, breath shuddering as her heart beat fast.

She let out a loud laugh, at herself, at the moments he would never remember, and now she fully understood the curse behind the dagger. She would know for the rest of her life she would never have him. And he would never know.

He laughed uneasily along with her, but as her voice wavered mid laugh and she almost choked out a sob, he grew concerned.

"Are you alright?"

She rolled her eyes up to the sky, looking lost.

"Yes, I was just remembering something."

Her face changed in the few seconds he watched her. He had seen before she was an almost somber drunk, but now she was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled in a way so humorless it was painful.

"I don't know…its hard being alone sometimes."

She choked out a sob after this, which she couldn't help but let free. She had held it in too long.

He reached with an unsteady hand to lift her gently off the ground.

"I'll always be here for you." he promised, and he'd never know how much that killed Sayeh on the inside.


	13. Chapter 13

"Pack up, we're leaving." Dastan woke up to the bright sunlight in his eyes. He blinked around, but the person whose voice was just commanding he wake was gone.

Sayeh barged into Roshanak's room. It was dawn, but she was already awake, sipping tea on the floor.

"Pack up your medicines, we're going now." Sayeh left the room briskly and called over her shoulder. "The sooner we leave the sooner all of this will be over.

Both Dastan and Roshanak stumbled into the hall, watching her walk out the door. She was already packed up and dressed back in her pants and shirt. They exchanged nervous glances and turned back into their rooms to get ready, not sure they were ready to face her wrath.

Sayeh stood scowling by the horse, waiting impatiently. The sun was glaring down on her and she felt fidgety and anxious. She just wanted to get this stupid mission over with and go home…wherever home was. She sighed. A few hours ago she wanted it to never end.

A hand settled on her shoulder. She jumped, and turned to see someone who used to terrify her. She couldn't believe it almost calmed her to see her now.

"Akhgar." She nodded. "How are you?"

"Well I've been fine. You?"

"Getting around."

She snorted. "Yeah, I've heard about that."

He grinned sheepishly. "Don't you know me?"

"Too well, far too well."

"How's the family?"

She took a shuddering breath. "Falling apart."

"Really?"

"Alaleh died."

"I'm sorry." He meant it, but he wasn't sorry enough for Sayeh's taste.

"So how's that younger sister of yours?"

"Her nose is enormous. She hates it."

"How old is she? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"Suri's thirteen. Stay away from her."

He grinned arrogantly. "Sometimes I try. They have a way of not staying away from me. You should know that more than anyone." His hand found her lower back. She didn't shrug it off, but her jaw set and her nose was flaring.

"So I was wondering…my offer is still open, if you wanted to…"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not marrying you. Even when I agreed to I had no other option."

He took a step back. "Well, fine then. Who was that guy you were with last night? I saw you running off with him"

Sayeh shrugged. "Just a friend."

"Just a friend? Didn't look like it."

"He's married. He made it very clear. I'm not an option."

"You and your options Sayeh."

"It's always good to know them."

"I agree. Which is why I want you to know, I still am an option. I always will be." he kissed her hand. "Goodbye."

She leaned back against the wall. "Bye."

She offered a little wave.

As she watched him leave, she realized he wasn't a monster, or something to fear. Yesterday he was. But that was yesterday's perspective. Today's perspective was lonely. It was good she had another option after this one.

"Was he bothering you?"

Sayeh saw Dastan standing in the doorway. She shook her head, and immediately ducking her head to the ground.

"Are you alright."

"fine." She said stiffly.

He leaned on the wall next to her, smiling down at her. She didn't smile back.

"Crazy night last night, huh?"

He wasn't sure why, but every muscle in her body tensed after he said that. It took her a few moments to choke out an answer.

"Yes, crazy."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She snapped. She obviously was not fine.

"Roshanak." She yelled into the house. "Let's go."

Roshanak stumbled out the door, a huge bag loaded with jars clutched in her arms.

Sayeh took it from her and tied it to the saddle.

Both Dastan and Roshanak stared at each, slightly scared.

-four days of awkward tension later, they arrived, sweaty and disgusting, in Alamut. Sayeh brushed down the familiar with too many memories to hold in emotion. She already spent the days as far away from Dastan as possible. It would be easier for the both of them that way, when she'd be back on the streets in her rags with no home, he'd be in the comfort of his palace and his wife.

Dastan was greeted at the gates of the palace by a cheering crowd lead by his brothers. They parted so he could walk through, and the two women with him were left in the dust, leading his horse into the stable. Sayeh's face was blank, it was the only dependable emotion left for her. At this point it was better to feel nothing. Garsiv intercepted the horse, checking it for damages. He gave Sayeh a tense smile.

"Learn how to ride while you were out there?"

"Learned a lot of things, but riding was not one of them." She said tiredly. Garsiv looked confused.

"Can you take us to Tamina?"

He nodded solemnly. "We've had physicians look her over countless times, they don't understand it. It's like something in her body is holding it in. they've checked everything."

Roshanak followed behind, listening closely.

As the entered the chamber, Dastan was already there, hands clamped over hers. It looked like he had been there the whole time, not traveling across the desert.

"Brother, you are a complete mess." Garsiv offered.

No one smiled.

Dastan stood up to embrace his brother. Sayeh began checking Tamina over for anything that could possibly be wrong. Her pulse, her temperature. Sayeh rolled her eyes to herself, bitterly noticing the princess had gained some weight. On her stomach…

"They didn't check everything." She whispered.

She didn't realize she said it until she saw everyone staring.

"Garsiv, it may be best if Dastan wasn't in the room. Roshanak, come here. We're going to need to work quickly."

"What's going on?" Dastan commanded.

"Get him out of here Garsiv." Her voice rose. Everyone in the room was listening to her, Roshanak already checking Tamina over.

Dastan struggled, but after a few guards were called, he was forced out.

"Lock the door." Sayeh said to no specific person, but someone did.

"It wasn't herself she was trying to kill." She said to Roshanak.

"What?"

"Before she was poisoned, she was in a temple with a knife, it was at her stomach. She wasn't trying to kill herself, she was trying to kill the…"

"baby." Roshanak gasped.

"She's pregnant." Sayeh said. "So the poison is being held in the womb."

"So even if we get it out, the baby was just pickling in a bag of poison."

"Well she can't be too far along…she didn't want it in the first place."

"It has to be taken care of soon." Roshanak advised.

"Dastan doesn't know." Sayeh said. Her face contorted in pain. Roshanak hurried to her side, but she was already slumped on the floor in tears.

"She was too obsessed to have time to raise a family. That damn dagger…" her voice broke. Roshanak smoothed her hair gently.

After a moment, Sayeh was standing. Her emotions changed form despair to rage.

"She didn't want it. We might as well get rid of it."

Roshanak glanced at her nervously.

"Will Dastan know about this?"

"No. she deserves to tell him herself." Sayeh growled.

-it was only a few weeks along. That was what Roshanak told her, as she slipped it out of the room wrapped in dirty sheets, like she was just changing bedding.

Tamina would be fine. The procedure went by without flaw. She was waking up slowly, regaining consciousness.

Sayeh was on the balcony getting air. She wasn't sure how she would ever calm down. Sure it was Tamina's child, but it was also Dastan's. And she tried to kill it. It was so perfect that the poison be placed for her to drink on the dressing table right after that.

Too perfect. Sayeh was too outraged to move. Tamina planted the poison. She wanted to die. It was her own damn fault, and now her sister was dead and she was alive.

She heard a moan from the other room.

"Go get her husband." She told the servant, dozing slightly. No one knew what had happened except Tamina, Sayeh and Roshanak.

Tamina was blinking, her gaze flitting around the room.

Her eyes caught onto Sayeh.

"you." she said.

"Yes. Me." Sayeh crossed her arms. "Sorry your little suicide attempt didn't work. It was staged very well. I mean, gulping down two glasses of wine in about five minutes. Only my sister maintains that record as well."

"I expected the both of you to be dying in a jail cell right now."

"No. she drank the wine. At least you succeeded killing someone. Too bad I didn't save the right person. You selfish little witch. All for a stupid dagger."

"So you know about the dagger."

"I've witnessed its power."

"You're a fool."

"And you're a harpy."

"You don't have any idea how many sacrifices I must make to maintain my sacred duty. I couldn't take it much longer. I love Dastan; he didn't deserve to be second."

"He doesn't deserve you. You disgust me."

Dastan burst through the doors.

"Tamina." His face crumpled and he wrapped his arms around her. She slid her arms around his waist, and her eyes dared her to say anything.

Sayeh bit down on her tongue to contain her rage. Why was Dastan so devoted? She was going to kill herself to end the conflict of the dagger.

Sayeh stared at the scene that would never involve her. She'd kill Tamina before she'd cry in front of her. Sayeh stormed out of the room, down the stairs, out of the palace. She left behind everything that mattered, without muttering a goodbye.

The minute she was outside the gate, she wasn't important anymore. She was a peasant girl with no home, no family, and no friends. She was praying for one chance to see her sisters again. She went back to her old house.

Suri answered her knock on the door.

"I need to speak with Parisa." She said stiffly to her younger sister's unflinching eyes. Suri shut the door and after a few moments of muted talking, Parisa answered her.

"Sister…" Parisa sobbed.

She grabbed Sayeh in a hug. Parisa was crying.

"Don't you ever do anything so stupid again."

Sayeh didn't have the energy to process everything that was going on. Suri had walked out the door and joined the embrace.

"It's just the three of us now. We have to stay together." Parisa whispered.

Sayeh nodded. She had her sister's back, or at least, two of them.

A/N I know, I made Tamina a bit of a bitch. I'm sorry; it just turned out that way. I'm going to try to get one more chapter up tonight, but then I'm going away for a month. I know, I'll miss you guys, but please, still be on board when I return. Reviews are lovely, thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Two years later.

Tamina glanced around the room. She was alone in the empty temple. No one ever entered the temple anymore, for there was nothing to guard, nothing to worship. The dagger was gone. That stupid little girl took it with her when she left, and no one ever saw it again. Or her, for the matter. Her cousin stayed a few days after she vanished, but when no one found her, she gave up and went home. Said she had some children to take care of.

Life was empty. Dastan was obviously devastated. He hid any disappointment, but he wouldn't give up looking. He searched the streets personally. He only gave up after he received a note. Tamina never read it, but she saw him get it. Someone had scaled the wall to their room and left it. He snatched it up before she could get it. When she asked who it was from, he had this strange look on his face, and he said only one person on Alamut could get in this room.

Once, she heard him say her name in his sleep. It shouldn't have bothered her; she heard her own name countless times as he slept restlessly next to her. But when he said her name, he looked more serene than ever. He just rolled onto his side and exhaled loudly, like he was releasing a burden.

"Sayeh." He whispered.

Tamina didn't sleep that night.

-Sayeh woke up somewhere unfamiliar. Again. She was drunk, but that was more common than her not being drunk. She had a splitting headache and her back was sore. She had passed out in a pile of trash the night before. She rubbed the back of her head and sat up.

It was hazy as usual. Time moved in a blur. She checked her hip under her ratty clothing; the familiar lump was still there. The dagger. She hadn't used it, didn't need it. It made her feel safe anyway.

"There she is." Sayeh glanced up. Armored guards. Her absolute favorite thing. She could have maintained her reputation as a petty thief, but her movements had slowed and now it was too easy to be caught. So now she paid in any way that she could, few of them honorable.

The night she left the palace she went home. A month later she left home when Parisa announced engagement, and Suri got her first suitor. They didn't need her there to mess things up.

Changed her name, her identity. Switched her accent, acted like she was from another place, even another time. It was all an act, an illusion. She didn't want to be herself anymore. If she was herself, he'd find her. He'd know where to look.

"You're coming with us."

She was still seated, and they were looking down on her. She mussed up her hair in her hands, trying to make the headache go away.

"I didn't do anything."

"You've been called to the palace."

"Whose been called?"

"Are you Sayeh?" they asked hopefully.

She shook her head.

"I'm Kimiya." She stared back down at the ground. Eye contact wasn't really suited for her.

"She's lying."

That voice was too familiar. She glanced up. Veiled heavily and glancing around the alley with a look of disgust, was Tamina.

Sayeh had nothing left to say. She was caught, the last thing she wanted to be.

-Sayeh glanced around the gardens of the palace. She had been left there and told to wait around for a while, for what, she had no idea. It was probably really inconvenient for them that she had gotten herself lost in the maze. Not very accidental, but she needed time to calm herself down. Her mind was racing. Why was she here? Was Tamina going to seize the dagger, have her arrested, executed?

She didn't want to end up back here. It sickened her to see Tamina, the one who had everything, but was willing to throw it all away for a stupid piece of metal. It sickened her to know she was near everything she wanted and could never have.

She rounded a corner, and as fate hated her that much, she came face to face with the one thing she spent two long years hiding from. She knew her face probably mirrored his; shock, confusion, anger, worry.

"Dastan." She said, unable to show the emotions raging in her head.

"Sayeh?" his eyes betrayed him. She wasn't there. She had spent years avoiding him, hiding from him, and now here she was.

She turned and ran. It was the only solution to her problems, always had been, and always would be. In all the ways she changed, she always ran. It was her only consistency.

She somehow figured her way out of the maze, landing back at the fountain where the paths began. Tamina was waiting, seemingly impatiently.

Sayeh was lead onto the balcony in Dastan and Tamina's room. Too many things happened in that room, many more than Sayeh was comfortable with.

"Sit down." Tamina ordered, though she meant it to be polite.

"I'll stand, thank you.

"You still have what you stole from me." Tamina said calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sayeh leaned over the edge, glancing down at everyone below.

"The dagger."

"Don't have it."

"Yes you do."

"I don't have it."

"It's strapped to your leg."

Sayeh turned to Tamina with a look of pure confusion. She shrugged.

"When it's been your life's worth to worry about it, it's very easy to see. It's like my child." Tamina's face grew bitter at the last part.

Sayeh glanced back out to the sky.

"Well that's your own damn fault."

"It is actually." Tamina gave a sad smile. "Dastan really wants children. But ever since the first child I haven't been able to conceive."

Sayeh shrugged.

"Wish I had your problems."

Tamina cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I have an offer for you, for a better lifestyle."

"You have a problem with my lifestyle?"

"Do you enjoy waking up in filth?"

Sayeh was silent.

"Look, I don't know what went on between you and Dastan while I was ill, but I want to overlook it."

"Trust me, nothing happened between us."

Tamina raised an eyebrow.

"But you wanted something to."

Sayeh pursed her lips and stared up at the clouds.

"Maybe. A little." She sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"Well seeing as you still have the dagger, you know how to protect it. So I'm offering you the job of a guardian."

Sayeh stared at her.

"You're dumping the job on me? So you can sleep at night with your marital bliss while I slave over the one thing that caused Dastan so much pain? No thank you."

"It's either that or the streets. It's a sacred duty. You'd be provided for, fed, housed in the palace so we can keep an eye on you. It's an honor and a privilege."

"It's a curse."

"You can be near Dastan."

Sayeh winced, staring back down at the ground.

"I know you like him. He cares very much for you. You could be with him, in a sense."

"I don't matter to him. He has you."

"He worried about you. He missed you."

"No he didn't."

"It's destiny that you met. The gods want this from you."

Sayeh stared at the railing. She had nothing left.

"Fine."

Tamina looked smug, like she won a battle.

"But I'm not doing it for you. I don't owe you a thing."

Tamina shrugged.

"I didn't expect you to be grateful, but you'll come to thank me some day."

Sayeh watched her leave, glaring at her. She just set that woman free of all her duties, her worries. She hated her and she did the one act to save her. Her life would now be hell. She would become a guardian, living for nothing but the dagger.

All for Dastan. She slumped to the ground and fought of the urge to scream. Two years hadn't changed anything. She was still sacrificing everything for Dastan.

A/N- see you in a month! Sorry guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Sayeh glanced down at her new white dress. The skirt was floating around her ankles gently and the sleeves buttoned tightly over her wrists. She was unused to new cloths, hadn't won a scrap of arguably clean clothes in weeks. She was still uncomfortable in her new finery, but Tamina had insisted. Tonight was her initiation to the guardians, and after that there would be a banquet, disguising the celebration by pretending Sayeh was a distant cousin of Tamina's choosing to live in Alamut.

Sayeh glanced down at Tamina, who was painting henna on her hands at the moment. She was surprised when she had dismissed all the servants in the room, but knew it was best not to ask too many questions. She already had to absorb so much.

It was strange seeing her kneeling down on the floor, busy with her little jars of paint. Her hair had fallen in her face as her eyes narrowed at the details of the complicated design. She was still striking, even after all that had happened. She did looked tired though, worn down a little bit.

"It's is best to keep your eyes downcast while meeting the elders." Tamina advised, head still bent over her work. "Be modest but willing to the tasks they assign. Don't ask too many questions. You still have me as a resource; ask me if you need to know anything. Everything you need to know will be explained after the ceremony."

Tamina had been taking her role quite seriously. She was bossy, but in the good-natured sisterly way Parisa was, not as cruel as Sayeh expected.

Sayeh nodded. "Then stomach my way through the party. I get it."

Tamina's lips twitched up in a smirk. "Exactly."

Tamina had finished painting Sayeh's left hand, which she pulled away and flexed a few times. Standing still was not something she would ever do well.

"Not one for parties?" Sayeh asked.

Tamina shook her head. "That's more of Dastan's means of enjoyment. I'd rather spend time alone, where it's quiet."

Sayeh nodded. "I understand."

There was a moment of awkward silence while both of them realized the just agreed on something. It was hard to tell who was more surprised.

Tamina cleared her throat. She settled on a stool not far from where Sayeh was standing, hands folded delicately in her lap. "I know that it's big decision, but remember I could never force you to do this. Yes, I'd like you to, but only if you wish it. I was demoted in my rank as guardian after marrying Dastan. It is a lonely existence, though it is safe."

Sayeh nodded. "I think I want this."

"You think or you know?"

"Know. Think. I'm not sure. But I'm willing to do it."

Tamina eyes glinted. "Willing or not, are you ready for the life of a single woman?"

Sayeh laughed and gazed out at the night sky. "You shouldn't worry, I have recently promised myself I will never fall in love."

Tamina pursed her lips. "That's unfortunate."

Sayeh shrugged. "I'm sure it is to you. I'm fine with the way I am."

Tamina nodded slowly. "So was I, for a while. I ended up regretting it in the end."

"Why?"

"I met Dastan."

Sayeh eyes flickered at this, but she nodded.

"Everything was simpler before him, but maybe that's why I fell for him. He told me all these stories that supposedly happened, of me having adventures and being brave. I was so bored with my life and it intrigued me, the thought of such excitement. I wanted everything with him, marriage, love, children…" her hands went to her stomach subconsciously. "But my sacred duty remained. I was so fearful that my purpose was gone. Nothing made sense, but I was desperate. Then I became pregnant…." Her voice was tight. "I felt there was no other option. I was young and very, very stupid. My mother had died a few years before; I had no one to go to. I felt trapped.

"I can be very untrusting, even towards Dastan, so I was so utterly alone those few weeks, I convinced myself what I did was the only thing left to do. I doubted Dastan's love for me. It's too late now; I can't change what I did."

"Time's funny like that." Sayeh mused quietly.

Tamina gave a small smile. "It is, isn't it? Every second is impossible to be relived the exact way. Even if you can go back. Because you know how it happened first. And even though everything can change in seconds, you can't go back on decisions like that. Ones you've thought about for so long. And you only want to when it's far too late."

Sayeh was surprised by how Tamina was able to tell her this, and how she even began to sympathize with her.

"My sister had to give up a child."

Tamina's face changed to embarrassed shock, she was probably shielded from such scandalous stories.

"Alaleh's husband died, she couldn't raise it on her own. After she gave birth our cousin Roshanak took him in. I'd go visit in the summers to check up on him, but she couldn't go. For her it was easy to pretend it never happened. That's why I was angry. I saw you make the same mistake and it reopened too many wounds. I thought you didn't deserve children, or any form of love."

Tamina cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I am sorry about the misplaced poison. A careless mistake on my part. I had no intention of harming anyone else."

Sayeh shrugged. "There are worse consequences for breaking into a palace. You could say we had it coming." She joked bitterly.

Tamina shook her head. "I still can't believe you made it in. how on earth did you do that?"

Sayeh shrugged. "Sorry your highness, but it's a trade secret. Couldn't tell you, even if I wanted to. I'm sworn under oath." She winked.

Tamina laughed. "I wish I could know."

"Well then you should have chosen a life of thievery over royalty."

They both laughed.

"this seems to be an enormous mistake on my part." Tamina teased.

"Thievery is an endless line of enormous mistakes. You're on your way." Sayeh smirked to herself.

"What makes you say that? You're not a very good thief if there are so many mistakes."

Sayeh rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed. "No one wakes up says they choose such a life. My father taught me everything he knew when I was young. He was gone all the time and we had to fend for ourselves. Then he died, my mother following close behind. It was pick-pocketing or no dinner by the time I was thirteen."

Tamina's eyes flickered with what seemed like pity.

"Well, I'm very sorry."

"Easy for you to say."

"No, I mean, Dastan was faced with that live for a while. I sympathize."

"The difference between me and Dastan was he was rescued. I wasn't."

Tamina looked as if she was going to argue, but thought better of it.

"Well, we'd better get going. The ceremony will begin soon."

She was silent as she pulled Sayeh's veil over her face, covering her head to toe in white fabric. She looked like a ghost, and she certainly felt like one.


	16. Chapter 16

Sayeh glanced down at the knife in her hands. She flexed her fingers around it, moving her wrist, considering its weight. She could tell it was razor sharp.

"Do I really have to do this?" she whined.

She was answered by a stony glare from Tamina and the high priest. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. So approach the alter, shed a few drops of blood, say the magic words and I'm done?"

"This is not a joke." Tamina said sharply. The few jokes she managed to make earlier were gone, she was all seriousness now. "You're supposed to put the drops of blood on the dagger and plunge it into the alter."

Sayeh nodded, rolling her eyes. "That's what I meant.

She knelt on the steps and fiddled with the knife. She was nervous for some reason. She glanced away from her palm as she cut it, wincing as she felt blood seeping out. She stepped forward and wiped her bleeding hand on the blade of the dagger, which she had tied to her waist. She pushed the blade down into the alter. There was a click and a moment of silence. For some reason she couldn't breathe.

She turned and saw Tamina nodding in approval, motioning for her to join her and the priest. He painted a symbol on her head, murmured some words in a language she didn't understand, and left briskly. Tamina gave her a quick nod and seized her wrist, dragging her out of the room.

"That was it?" Sayeh hissed.

Tamina shook her head. "There's more training and ceremonies along the way, but this is your pledge to the gods. They are watching over you now."

Sayeh glanced up nervously.

"Scary stuff." She muttered.

-Sayeh was unaccustomed to lavish parties, so she wandered aimlessly, smiling nervously as people asked about her "cousin" Tamina, and why she waited this long to decide to come stay. She could tell when the few people in higher ranks knew she was not related to Tamina, she was in fact covering that she was the new priestess and guardian of the dagger.

She was shy and kept her eyes downcast, politely answering every question offered to her with a gentle and low voice. She kept her face covered with the white veil of her dress, only her eyes poked out.

Tamina watched from across the room, her dark eyes flickering with approval. She felt a pang of sympathy, the court in Alamut was anything but inviting, but Sayeh was managing quite well and even seeming respectful. Everything expected of her.

Tamina's jaw clenched in memory of what she had been expected to do. She should have never, ever accepted her role as guardian, but she did not have a choice. It was thrust upon her at such a young age, she had no option. When she saw Sayeh willingly take the role from her, she was happy to be freed, but angry at her. Angry at her for throwing it all away, accepting what she knew was her hell. She almost lost respect for her when she said yes. Almost.

Sayeh wove carefully through the crowd, hoping to get something to drink to calm her nerves. She didn't like parties very much. The veil she draped over her face slipped from her fingers as someone grabbed her arm sharply. She was jarred by the sudden grip and twirled around quickly in surprise. His face was so close that she gasped.

He leaned in so close their noses were almost touching. His gaze was so intense she was afraid to break it first.

"We need to talk. Now." He said sharply.

It took her a moment to get her breath back.

"No." she grumbled, trying to wrench her arm free.

"Yes." His fingers locked tighter, and while she tried to struggle, she was unable to free herself from his grip. He pulled her sharply outside to the gardens, away from the crowd, and away from Tamina, who had watched the whole thing with raised eyebrows.

"You're hurting me!" Sayeh cried indignantly. Dastan ignored her, but let her go as the reached a small bench in the middle of the garden, hidden by some large shrubberies and a fountain. She slumped angrily into the seat, feeling like a child.

He paced in front of her, unsure of where to start. There was too much to ask.

"Why did you leave? Where were you? Why haven't you contacted me?" all questions poured out unsteadily. He needed more time to think. To breathe.

She stared calmly up at him.

"Which should I answer first?" she joked tiredly.

He glanced down at her hand, which was dripping blood.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out, equally tired.

She glanced down and swore under her breath.

"I thought I wrapped it better." She muttered. She ripped the hem of her skirt to get a long strip of fabric, she knew someone might get angry for damaging a new dress, but she didn't care at this point. She knit her brows together and scowled in pain as she sloppily attempted to bandage herself, only able to use her left hand. The blood had smeared to henna and turned into a red brown mess. She knew she looked a little worse for wear.

He grabbed her bleeding hand and calmly wrapped it in the fabric, tying it easily around her palm. His fingers gently grazed the wound and they locked eyes. He dropped her hand and she pulled it closer to her body, her senses singing from the contact. It was wrong, she knew it, to still have these thoughts, but though the pain was dull while she was gone she felt it burning again. Was it ever going to be safe for her to be around him?

"I'm tired." She said, leaning back. She shut her eyes and hoped he wouldn't force too much from her.

"I can tell." He said, his voice exasperated.

She grunted quietly, having nothing else to say.

He settled on the ground in front of the bench and rested his head against it.

"What happened to you?" he mused, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Everything." She muttered.

"Well you've successfully answered my question by telling me everything and nothing about yourself." His lips twisted up in a smirk. She smiled back weakly, but he already saw how much had died in her. It was painful for her to pretend that she was the way she used to be, carefree, happy.

"So I ran. What of it? It's not like there was anything left for me with you." she accused.

"After what you did to save Tamina, you could have had anything. You could have married into royalty, given wealth, power, protection, anything better than the mess you got yourself into."

"May I remind you by getting myself into a mess I got that darling wife of yours out of a mess? As always."

His face grew dark. "This is not her fault."

She sighed. "I know. It was my decision. Please respect it."

"Tamina was at least trained for it. You can't cut off all connections, Sayeh I thought you said everyone needed human connection."

"Did i?" she questioned vaguely. It was too long ago to make sense to her. She was surprised that she thought that at one point.

He stared at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"What happened to you?"

"You know as well as I do that everything changes with time." She pointed out sadly.

She slid off the seat and sat next to him. She pulled her knees to her chest and pulled the silk slippers off her feet, freeing her toes.

"I'm scared." She said finally. "I think I need to keep running."

"Well then I'll need to keep chasing." He patted her knee gently.

She was staring down at her lap.

"I know I need to be more like you." she blurted out. "I need to handle my emotions instead of running from them all the time and I need to be brave and hold on but I can't. I just can't take it anymore." She wasn't sure what she was even rambling about, it was just pouring out.

"I'm so scared that everyone will forget I exist so I run so I won't have them leave me." She was shaking, eyes welling up with fat tears that dripped down her face. She was blubbering like a child. She bent her head down so he wouldn't see the mess that was her face, but he put an arm around her. She stiffened for a moment, but relaxed into the comfort he offered.

"Everything will be alright." He assured softly. She sniffed and shut her eyes tight, praying it would.

"I did it for you." she said quietly.

She felt him suck in a breath.

"I would never ask you to do that."

"I know. You didn't have to. But you love Tamina so much, and she could never, ever truly be yours with the dagger as part of her life. I wanted you to be happy."

He gently moved her off his shoulder so he could look into her eyes. His face was deeply troubled by what she told him. If she had the dagger, she would have pressed it again.

"I know I should say I wanted to do the noble thing, protecting a city, the fate of the world. But that's a lie. It was all for you. I'd do anything for you."

She stood up and brushed off her skirts, retreating to the palace. Dastan sighed and stared up to the sky, wondering how he would ever make sense of this world.


	17. Chapter 17

Tamina rolled onto her side, unable to sleep. She had suffered from sleeplessness for a few years, only growing worse in the passing months. She sighed, glancing at Dastan next to her. His brow was rumpled with what looked like frustrated confusion, even in his dreams. He was frowning deeply. She bit on her lower lip, wondering if she should wake him. She saw that his was breathing heavily in the midst of a nightmare. She felt guilty for watching him like this, but in a way, it was so horrifyingly beautiful to see him like this. She knew he'd be angry if he woke up and she had been watching him, but if he stayed asleep he'd know she just watched in the morning. He at first tried to help her sleep when he noticed her tossing and turning, staying up late if she couldn't drift off. But then she saw tired this made him and she felt guilty, and she retaliated. She was so worn down by everything that had happened and when she saw him lay down even more for her she became angry. Eventually she started snapping at him, even yelling a few times, to just go to sleep. So know, even though he was uncomfortable with it, he fell asleep before her and she stayed up late each night.

Her thoughts broke as he sat up quickly, breathing heavily. She winced inwardly for not waking him and instantly regretted it. He glanced down at her.

"Should I have woken you?" she asked softly.

He bit his lip. "No, it's alright."

There was a moment of tension, Tamina was frustrated he didn't expect better of her. She was trying. She needed to be a tender wife.

"Lie down." She offered, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stiffly laid herself against his chest. His hands found the curve of her waist automatically. He kissed the top if her head and she almost teared up from the sweetness of the gesture. She felt safe, in a few minutes, she somehow fell asleep.

-Sayeh woke up drenched in her own sweat. It was too muggy to sleep, and she didn't have the luxury of climbing up onto the roof to cool off. She snorted to herself, never considering anything from her old life a luxury until now.

She was dreaming again. For years she had made herself to intoxicated or tired to dream, but now the deep caverns hidden in her mind could not go unsearched, and her psyche floated up after she spent all conscious hours forcing it down, studying, distracting herself. It scared her to know she still had a conscience. She thought she had smothered it out by now. She just needed to close her eyes for a few moments…

She glanced up, and Alaleh was standing before her.

"Hello, Sayeh." She smiled sadly at her, standing across the room by the window. She wore a white dress, the skirt flowing around her in the light breeze.

Sayeh looked away, down at her sheets. She couldn't bring herself to meet her eyes.

"You're not here. I know you're not."

"Why have you abandoned me?"

"Go away, you're not real, you're not real."

"Why would you forget your own sister?" Alaleh's ghost shrieked.

Sayeh clamped her hands over her ears. "Just go away, go away. Leave me alone." She chanted.

Sayeh woke up again. She had drifted off to sleep, the short period of dosing jarring her to be fully awake. She sat up again. Her sister haunted every dream; everywhere she looked she saw her face. She didn't want to abandon anyone. She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong.

"Are you alright?" Sayeh looked up. Dastan was standing in the doorway.

"No." she said, smiling with no joy in it.

He hesitated in the doorframe, not sure what to do next.

"You were crying, I heard you." he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

She stood up and grabbed a robe draped over a stool. She slid it on over the thin white dress she wore to bed, tying her hair back.

"Come in." she said finally. She would at least look presentable so no one got the wrong idea about her. She sat back down on her bad, and was surprised to see him settle a few feet from her on the foot of the bed. He leaned over to her a pushed a few sweaty hairs off her head.

"You're the only person to ever be able to get into the palace. Not just the palace, but the bedchambers." He mused softly.

"I'm good at slipping into things."

"And out of things, I noticed."

He didn't smile when he said it. He gave her a look so remorseful that her breathing hitched.

"I take it you got my note?" she whispered.

"Before Tamina had the chance to shred it, thankfully."

Her eyes glistened slightly with tears she bit back, jaw clenching.

"Then why didn't you show up?" she barked at him.

He held out the scrap of parchment, his face unreadable.

Sayeh bit her lip when she saw the note again. She remembered stumbling out into the night, tears streaking her face as she scrawled the message to him. She couldn't control herself, she left the drunken plea in his chamber after she snuck in. she took a deep breath and unrolled the paper, wincing as she saw how shaky and barely legible it was.

_Dastan,_

_I can't explain all that has happened, but there is _

_Much I have to tell you._

_There is much the dagger has caused,_

_Much you need to know._

_But you need to choose._

_If you think we could ever be together_

_Meet me outside the palace walls tomorrow if you _

_Choose me._

_Or never see me again._

She crumpled it in her fist, throwing it against the wall. Dastan watched her, she couldn't read his eyes.

"Choose you?"

"I meant to explain…" her voice faded away. She regretted giving him an ultimatum. She knew what he'd choose.

"I'm here now, we're alone, and you have my undivided attention, so I guess this is the best time to do so." He smirked at her. Any other time it would have made her melt. She felt nothing now. She couldn't feel anything for her own good.

"I believe I've changed too much to remember what I wanted to say."

His eyes flashed, and he leaned forward. "Try to remember for me." He said, just on the verge of being angry.

"Well when I tried to let you explore your options, you didn't seem too eager to comply."

He raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "I didn't make you choose, I said you could have both. But that was a different time. And you know as well as I do that everything changes with time."

"You haven't changed." He said softly.

"I have. You have. The dagger is different in my eyes now. It's a curse, an ugly, ugly memory." She closed her eyes.

"Each day I see that dagger I am reminded of how I could never have you." she whispered.

There was a suffocating silence between them.

"I loved you." she finally said.

He looked away.

"I told you so, but you couldn't love me back. I had the dagger with me. It was too convenient. So to you, I never said it, nothing changed. But everything did for me. I ran away when we reached Alamut, then when I became too lonely to bear it I wrote to you, begging for you to choose me." Her eyes cut into him, not flinching, not looking away.

"And you didn't. That's when I changed." She told him.

Her voice was collected, straightforward, no-nonsense.

"I couldn't let myself…my wife was dying Sayeh. What kind of man would…?" he looked at her hopelessly.

"I know I wasn't worth the sacrifice Dastan." She said wearily, kissing his cheek. She rose from the bed and walked across the room to the window.

"You should go." She said finally.

"But-"

"Now, Dastan." She said coldly.

With nothing left to say, he stood and left the room, doing all he could not to look back. As the door shut behind him, he glanced up from the floor. Tamina had just rounded the corner and was standing in the hall, staring at him. Her jaw tightened and he felt fire in her eyes. She turned on her heel, but without a word she was able to communicate just what she thought about that.

-Sayeh glanced up at the map Tamina had thrust in her face.

"You need to have this route memorized by the end of the week."

She rolled her eyes and yawned. "It's just a mountain range, why do I need to know how to get there?"

Tamina jabbed a finger at a circle drawn on the map. "This is a sanctuary for the dagger. It'll be safe there. Every guardian must know this route."

"Sanctuary?"

Tamina rolled her eyes. "You know the story of the dagger, correct?"

"No, I've just been eating sand the past few weeks. Of course I know the damned story."

"Well, when the little girl asked for the lives of others to be spared, the deal is, to take back the dagger, they must take back the life they spared as well."

"So self-sacrifice?"

"Only if necessary."

Sayeh nodded, eyebrows raised. "I'm getting good at sacrifices."

Tamina snorted bitterly. "Trust me; I know who's suited to martyrdom. You are not the type."

"And you are?"

Tamina's jaw set at this, but she was silent.

Sayeh sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

Tamina got a strange look on her face. "I'm sure you are…"

Sayeh knit her brow together as Tamina walked away. It would take her years to understand that woman.

She glanced down at the map in her hands. A map to the way out. She bit her lip. She had dreamed of how to get rid of the dagger. Now it was right in front of her. She had to make her choice.


	18. UPDATE:

Prince of Persia Update-

Chapter 18 is coming. Very slowly. OMG I have not updated in forever. I am deeply, deeply sorry, I live at boarding school, I have a snoopy roommate and no time to write. I'm really sorry guys, but I'll get 18 up soon and maybe 19 and who knows? I may finish this damn thing. I hate making you guys wait so I'm working hard. I'm writing now. I swear. Really.


	19. Chapter 18

Sayeh stepped out into the cool night. She glanced at the palace behind her, stricken with guilt as she drew a veil over her face.

"Goodbye Dastan." She whispered, running away into the night, onto her final destination.

-"Princess Tamina"

Tamina glanced up from her book. Her advisor and right hand to the guardians was standing in the doorway to her room. Her husband looked up, awoken from his nap. She glanced at Dastan with raised brows.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the matter is urgent. It involves your… 'Cousin'."

She rolled her eyes, hoping the damage was not to severe.

"What's she done now?"

At this Dastan flinched and glared at her. _How dare he protect that common-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her advisor.

"It's not her, well, not technically. I'm afraid I was wrong about her initiation. She can't be a guardian; she could only become one through birthright."

Tamina bit down on her lip. She was afraid of that.

She placed her head in her hand and rubbed her brow.

"Fine. Where is our darling Lady Sayeh?"

"That's the problem…she's gone."

"Where is she?" both Tamina and Dastan blurted out at the same time. Both knew the other's intentions and exchanged glares.

"We aren't sure…should we send out a search?"

"No. that would attract too much attention. She's no use to us anyway. If she wishes to run, let her." Tamina said coolly, going back to her book.

Dastan stood up. "I'm going to find her."

Tamina shot him a look. "So quick to defend your young, beautiful friend. How _noble_."

"This has nothing to do with nobility."

"Oh, I know it doesn't." she eyed him mockingly. "Should I have your second wedding arranged when you return?"

"Sayeh has been a trusted friend, and without her, you wouldn't be here." He snapped. Tamina flinched. He really was leaving.

"You loved me."

"I will never deny that, unlike you." He said softly.

She glanced back down at the book. "You know as well as I do everything changes with time."

"Don't stay up waiting." He said coolly as he left the room.

~~~She heard a noise behind her. Her name, maybe.

She took a deep breath and glanced down at the dagger.

_Just breathe, it'll be over soon._ She told herself.

She glanced at the rocks behind her, the shallow stream. It was so cold.

There were footsteps, frantic in the dark behind her. They were getting closer.

She shut her eyes tightly.

_Breathe. _

_Okay._

_Now, go._

-Sayeh was already dead when he found her. She'd stabbed herself in the gut. But as his worst fears expected, it hadn't worked. Glinting evilly with the redness of her spilled blood, the dagger remained embedded in her, still there while she wasn't.

He sank by her side and gripped the dagger as tightly as he could. He pressed the jewel on the hilt, praying he wasn't too late. It jerked out of her stomach, and as time moved around them. He watched in horror as she picked herself up off the ground, the act of stabbing herself reversed and the blood shooting back into her. His eyes locked on her face. She was afraid. Terrified. She looked like she didn't want to die. Her eyes were squinted shut tight.

He let go and held her arm. The dagger was now in his hands.

She looked at him silently, not surprised by his interruption.

She had no words left. She stared at him with an empty face, eyes so full of fear his guilt was too great to look into them. All he could do was wrap his arms around her, throwing the dagger to the ground. He held her while her body relaxed, the limbs seeming to move fluidly as she held him, burrowing deep into his embrace. He giving her a connection, because he knew it was what she needed.


	20. Chapter 20

"I suppose I should be angry at you for not stopping me sooner."

Dastan jumped at the sound of her voice, wry and sarcastic. He was shocked to hear her speak that way, not hearing her so-dry-it's-brittle humor in years and after the circumstances beforehand.

His arms released her, looking back down at her, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Save you the trouble of finding this place?"

"Save me the trouble of getting to this godforsaken place." She smirked at him.

"Sayeh." He scolded. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

At that, the bubble of tension burst. She giggled, a juvenile, girlish giggle; that erupted into peals of laughter. After such a terrifying rescue and morbid scene he had to stop, Dastan was a little shaken, but the very much alive Sayeh was rolling on the ground laughing.

She shook her hands through her hair as her laughs grew a bit shakier.

"I shouldn't be laughing, I know. I'm sorry. You would not believe what would have happened if you hadn't…" she caught the look in his eye. "Oh…so you…"

He held up the dagger. "I had to."

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of it. "God, I hate that thing."

"On the bright side, without it, we may have never met."

She rolled her eyes. "Now I _really_ hate that thing."

He pushed her shoulder gently affectionately. She stumbled a few steps away from him, smirking.

She sobered quickly. "You may have not had Tamina either."

He twirled it around his hand. "You're right. She says it's destiny that allowed us to be together. But fate," he poked her in the side with the blunt blade "the chain of events of fate led me to you. It's funny; you're both parts of my future in different ways."

She snorted. "Gods, the future. I never hear about that from you people anymore. You're all about the past."

"Well, the past is what you learn from, to build a better future."

"Well based on our past, we should have built a better present." She pointed out.

Her eyes went to the ground. "I need you to do something for me."

He grabbed her hand and held it gently. "What?"

"Am I…the same, as I used to be? Be honest."

"Not completely. You were younger; you had less pain in your eyes."

She chewed her lower lip, still unable to look at him.

"Did you like me better then?"

He swallowed. "I can't say. But, I prefer when you are happy, and you were happier then. But now I'm seeing more of how you used to be compared to how you've spent that least few weeks."

She finally looked up, her dark eyes piercing his.

"I need to go back, before all this happened." She pleaded.

He shut his eyes, rubbing his brow tiredly.

"It's too dangerous."

"But I..."

"We can't."

"Dastan."

"I'm not discussing this further."

"Why must you treat me like a child?"

"No, Sayeh."

"Please?"

"Do you honestly think saying please will persuade me further?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Dastan." She groaned and plopped down on the floor. She glared up at him.

He sighed and took a seat next to her, wiping a stray bit of hair stuck to her sweaty brow.

"I know it's the easy way out, but…" he shook his head.

Her head found the familiar place on his shoulder as she leaned against him. He twirled the dagger in his hands and she watched, her eyes glinting angrily at it.

"We'll have to make our own way, then."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

She blushed and stared back at him.

"Sorry, it looked like you needed it."

She smiled at him, and he knew she hadn't changed. She was still right there. She'd be alright.

Her face glowed as she pulled him into a kiss, a real kiss, in a moment they were content to share. The drunken kiss she erased was long forgotten, this was their first kiss. For a minute, she forgot the mess they got themselves into. The dagger, Tamina, her sisters, the past itself was buried deep within something greater. All the pain was engulfed in the new, beautiful emotions that were theirs alone, forever.

They knelt on the ground together, in no hurry, holding each other and just letting their lips gently mingle. His hand tangled itself in her messy golden hair, she held his shoulders close. She kissed her way across his cheek and towards his ear. In a breathy, excited voice, so quiet he could barely hear it, she whispered;

"You're right, I needed this a lot."

AN- yeah, they finally got together. I'm sorry for the super late update, you guys have been so patient. My problem is I have no idea how to end this bad boy. I'm working on it. If you guys have any ideas, message me. Seriously, I love to hear you input. I'll try to finish it soon, but I can't promise anything. Love you, reviews are like hot sexy make-out sessions with Jake Gyllenhaal.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- I'm pretty sure I lost all readers and/or close followers to this story. For that I'm sorry for the lack of updates. But if you're a newcomer, of even re-reading, please review. It really is the reason I keep writing, and no one reviewed the last chapter. That scared me. I will finish this story as soon as I can. I'm really, really sorry about taking so long, if it were up to me I would have finished this story last august, but I couldn't manage that. I am truly sorry.

p.s. I know I have been really cruel to Tamina, people have been either angry at her/me from the portrayal I went for. That's just because I'm nit-picky, and I love this movie, but I did want to challenge the source material. I hated the ending. So I wrote this semi-filler chapter to get into the almost Lady Macbeth-like mind of Tamina. And I realized I still really like this character. So I offer more of her POV, what I intended her to be like. No flames, share the love, review, review, review, please, I am on my knees begging, review. I'll wrap this baby up soon

-She had fought so hard for order, with all her strength, yet as she looked around, nothing remained.

Her kingdom, her husband, her…child.

All to protect the dagger, she'd manipulated and worked and planned and managed….but the dagger was gone. As was her husband. As was her kingdom.

Tears pricked her eyes. She knew once Dastan had ridden off after that girl he wouldn't come back.

At the time, she only cared if they would have decency to return the dagger.

She didn't care about the dagger anymore.

If anyone changed after these years of hell, she was the most changed.

She was a girl when she was married. She never thought she would be challenged to give up the life she had known in such a way. She didn't know the temptation. She felt the first fleeting traces of love and devotion and distrusted it. She chose to follow what she was taught, what she was always taught, about what came first. That damned dagger. That curse.

She grew somber and cold, deceitful and planning. Stubborn as ever, level headed to a fault, she allowed no silly fantasies to grace her thoughts.

For the first time in years of keeping every emotion at bay, she drew her arms around herself and in the privacy of her bed, she wept.

And she remembered. She thought of how when she was trapped in the poison's comatose cocoon she could hear was his voice calling her home. And crying. The tortured cries of an infant.

The protector of a dagger must remain pure.

She defied that.

She lay alone in her bed, a ruined woman. The dirtied priestess, who gave it all to a political marriage with underlying love and now her husband was gone and the item she was sworn to protect was gone as well, it left with him.

After she was rescued, there was a week of marvel in her husband's eyes. She was alive, she was safe. But over time, the awe wore away and he was filled with remorse. His little friend was gone. He kept searching. He never gave up on her.

It crossed her mind more than once that maybe he could only love something he constantly had to fight for, to save, to search for, and to maintain.

He'd had her from the first day. Even though apparently, not to her knowledge, he'd been running around with her, having adventures and saving the world. She just didn't remember. He did, and he judged her for not knowing.

Tears ran ragged down her eyes, and her shaking sobs were quiet but so unsteady. She wasn't certain she still could cry.

If he'd known from that first day of seeing her she'd die for the dagger, even with all that adventure and danger and love before her eyes, how could he expect her to not do it if she never left the palace walls, never learned what she knew before, because she didn't have to.

When she decided against that first child, she thought there would be more. She thought she could pass on the duties to another young girl when she was older, she didn't feel ready yet, she was trapped. She'd give Dastan all the children he wanted if she could just have few years left. To be a sacred priestess, to be powerful.

Now there was no chance. Dastan thought her to be infertile, though they tried and tried. There was no passion in the way they touched each other. Their marriage, while intended to be political, started off passionately and ended, well, politically.

She laid on her back and cried and cried as she thought of the way he looked at her, like he was growing impatient with her for not being able to give him an heir, a daughter, anything. But he tried to love her.

They stayed in their standstill of affections for years, trying to get some emotion on the gentle kisses exchanged, conversation on anything to keep them looking at each other. But she would pull away every time.

The gods she dedicated her life to had forsaken her. They wanted her to be heartless, but they still gave her the beating organ that strained in her chest. They wanted her to be cold but she still had a pulse.

In anger she sat up in bed and fiercely wiped the tears from her eyes.

Fine. She would be heartless, cold, stoic. She would be distant and unemotional, calculating and scheming. She would be the priestess everyone expected but didn't want.

She would be the brave one. The noble one. It was her job, though not her choice. This was her burden so she would face it alone. She was reborn and would face her destiny, whatever the gods had as a plan for her. She would not fight. She would let herself be the vessel of the greater forces.

She was a girl when she was married. A princess, and a foolish one at that. Now she was older, wiser, and the queen of Alamut, abandoned by her husband. No man would rule her.

She never realized what it was like to the one who made the difficult choice, for her own good, for everyone's own good. It was difficult. But she was brave. She had to be cold and tough enough to make the right choices.

She had to be alone with her purpose.


End file.
